An Everlasting Love
by bloodywalls
Summary: Lira Sohma, Kyo's first love comes back to Japan from america after Kyo's 4 month disappearance. Will Kyo heal Lira's broken heart and will their love be rekindled? or will Lira contnue to hate Kyo and fall for antoher Sohma?
1. Chapter 1 Returning Home

Lira Sohma sat in her one room apartment doing her homework at the kitchen table. Her glasses were falling off her skinny nose from leaning forward to look at her Geometry book.

"'I'll never get Geometry" she said closing her book. She took out her lighter and began lighting it. The phone rang and her beautiful light violet eyes traveled to the caller ID and it read 'Hatori Sohma.' She picked up the phone and said "Hello Nii-san, how are you?"

"I'm fine Imouto-san and yourself?" Hatori's voice said on the line

"Just fine, except for this geometry homework."she paused for a minute then continued"I haven't heard from you in a while…is everything alright?" she said putting her lighter back in her pocket.

"Are you doing good in school?" he asked ignoring her question

"Yeah, school's alright" she ran a hand through her black hair and looked at the white colored tips of her hair. "I just have a problem with the students they keep asking for autographs. I moved away from Japan to America to get away from all of that. I mean it's been 4 years since I've performed on stage and they still remember me?"

"Of course they do." he said with a small laugh "your two albums did became at the top of the charts."

She groaned and said, "don't remind me Hatori. Now stop playing the bush tell me how's everything with Tohru? Is she still keeping the secret?"

"Yes she's keeping the secret. I wish you'd come back home and meet her. She's met everyone so far."

"Oh that's good," she said in sarcastic tone taking off her glasses "She'll have agreat surpisewhen she meets Akito. So she's met everyone so far…including Kyo I assume." There was a long pause on Hatori's end. Lira heard him take a deep breath

"Now Lira understand I was only looking out for you because you're my Imouto-san, but Kyo came back 2 months ago. He's the first one that transformed in front of Tohru Honda." Lira said nothing so Hatori continued, "The Chinese New Years Eve is coming up meaning Momiji and Kisa will be doing their dance. Aren't you going to come home?"

"I hate him Hatori. I don't want to see him. I hate him." She replied

"I know you do. I don't blame you but it hasn't been the same without you. I miss you Lira. Can you please come home?"

Lira was silent and looked to at an old photograph of her and Hatori on the coffee table. Lira looked only to be 10 years old she was wearing her school uniform and she was waving at Shigure who was taking the picture. Her hand was holding on to Hatori's who was smiling a little.

"For you, Hatori. I'll come home. Because you are all I have left. I'll catch the next flight out." Lira said

"Thank you Lira tell me when you find a flight. I'll see you soon."

"I love you Hatori."

"Goodbye Lira." He hung up the phone quickly and went back to where Momiji, Tohru and Shigure were talking. "Lira will be here before Chinese new year"

"Oh good! Now I'll have someone to flirt with!" said Shigure

"Oh is Lira your age Shigure?" Tohru asked putting a camera into her pocket.

"No she's one year older than you Tohru. She's part of the Chinese zodiac as well and"

"And if you lay one hand on my sister I will break that hand Shigure" said Hatori in a deadly voice

"So Lira is coming home! She can see my dance then!" said Momiji

"Well goodbye, Hatori. Goodbye, Momiji." Said Tohru leaving behind Shigure.

"What will Kyo say when she returns home Hari? Asked Momiji closing the door behind them

"Who knows, all I know is that Lira must be mad with me again." Hatori said sitting in an armchair

"Why would she be mad at you? She loves you!"

"I know that but I didn't tell her I love her. She always tells me but I can't tell her."

"But why not?"

"Because she reminds me of our mother."

Hatori lit a cigarette and began to smoke. As the sunset on the Sohma estate.

"LIRA? LIRA IS COMING HOME?" Kyo yelled at Shigure when he told him and Yuki when Shigure and Tohru had came home and woke them up. "I thought she moved to America to get away from the public!"

"Looks like the public loves her more over there than they do here." Said Shigure looking up form his dinner "plus you know that's not the real reason why she moved. She moved because of you"

"Shut up!" yelled Kyo slamming his fist onto the table making one of the bowel's fly up and break as it came back down.

"Ah! Kyo, wait!" yelled Tohru as he got to his feet and ran out.

"Stupid cat" said Yuki continuing with his food as Tohru went to go fetch broom

"He just had to break the bowl with nabe in it. If we wasn't going to eat I would have." Shigure whimpered.

"Why is it so bad if Lira Sohma comes back home?" said Tohru sweeping up the mess "Does she hate Kyo?"

"Hate…hate wouldn't even describe the way Lira feels towards Kyo. When Kyo made his disappearing act he was with Lira at the time and when he just got up and left he didn't even say goodbye to her. So a week after Kyo left so did Lira. Her excuse to go to America was she was tired of her old fans wanting her autograph and being famous but I can't tell you the real reason Tohru. Only Lira or Kyo can tell you that."

"Is Lira Sohma really famous? What did she do?" asked Tohru as she dumped the mess in the trash and put the broom away

"Sing. She's a fantastic singer. She never gave out her real name, orders by Akito." Said Yuki wiping his mouth "you may know her as Mizu."

"Mizu? Really? I love her! It's such a shame she gave up!" said Tohru smiling

"Yes that's our Lira." Said Shigure "I'm looking forward to her coming back."

"Why so you can hit on her like you did before? She's ten years younger than you Shigure." Said Yuki glaring at him

"Now Yuki I would never hit on Lira! I simply flirt with the girl!"

Kyo listened to Shigure and Yuki talk of Lira and he scoffed "they know nothing." He said under breath "Lira…I know you'll never be able to forgive me but I wish Hatori would erase your memory do you could remember…so you wouldn't know that pain I caused you."

The wind blew Kyo's orange hair over his eyes and the moonlight shined on him as it rose high above him and the house.

Nii-San means older brother

Imouto-san means little sister

Mizu means water

Hari is another way of saying Hatori

Nabe means stew

Mizu is water in Japanese pronounced Mae-zu


	2. Chapter 2 Chinese New Year

Hatori knocked on the bathroom door. Lira was inside doing who knows what.

"Lira, get out here. Kisa and Momiji are about dance." Said Hatori sounding impatient

"I can't face him Hatori!" Lira yelled through the bathroom door. " I can't face Kyo."

"Yes you can, he's not coming." The door flew open and Lira was standing there in her rich purple kimono with white flowers on it. Her hair was tied back in a low ponytail with a white bow. She looked up Hatori with a mix of anger and shock. "I'm sorry Lira he's not coming. Shigure came and said they went back to their house to spend new years with Miss Honda."

"Was she going to spend it alone?"

"Well yes, I suppose."

"Alright then," She said walking out of the bathroom "let's go sit down." They walked over to were everyone else was seated

"Lira, it's so nice to see you again." Said Hatsuharu as she sat next to him. "How was America?"

"Dull. It's good to be back home. I missed you." Haru smiled and she returned it

"I missed you too. How long will you be staying?"

"A month I think. I just came to see how everyone is doing. I also want to meet Miss Honda."

"I haven't had the pleasure of meeting her either but I'm sure we will soon enough. I was hoping Kyo would come. I wanted to challenge him to a fight."

Suddenly the lights dimmed and everyone went quiet. Kisa came out onto the floor and began to dance and was soon joined by Momiji. After Kisa danced for a while she exited and let Momiji finish his. When Momiji took his bow everyone clapped and cheered. The lights came back on and Kisa and Momiji took their seats. Akito then rose from his seat holding his glass.

"First I would like to say. Kisa and Momiji you both dance well and let us all welcome the year of the rabbit." Everyone clapped and Akito continued. "And let us welcome back Lira, who had spent most of this year in America."

Akito looked at Lira and winked at her. Lira stood up and said, "I'll drink to that." everyone raised their glasses.

"Happy Chinese New Year!" everyone shouted as Lira sat back down. Lira began to chat with Haru and Hatori eating their fill when someone called her out.

"Lira!" she looked and saw Ayame and Shigure coming towards tem. She instantly got up and ran to Ayame and Shigure and they both gave her a hug

"Uncle Ayame! Shigure! I missed you both so much."

"And we've missed you. My you have grown into a lovely young lady." Said Ayame letting go of her and looking at her "and you're wearing the kimono I made just for you!"

"Does it look okay on me?"

"It looks marvelous. You must come by tomorrow, I'll make you tea! Hatori! How can you not say hello to me?"

"Akito wants to see you outside Lira." Shigure whispered in her ear as Ayame walked away to talk to Hatori. "On the balcony."

Shigure was about to walk away but Lira stopped him by saying "Shigure is Kyo happy?"

Shigure turned and gave her a small smile

"He'd be happier if he was with you again. You should come by the house sometime. I'll introduce you to Tohru." She nodded and left Shigure to talk to Hatori while she went to the balcony where Akito was already waiting.

"Ah, there's my flower." He said turning around to face her.

"What do you want Akito?"

"I just want to talk to you."

"Talk? Akito your definition of talking to me is your lips on mine. Therefore I can't talk much can I?"

"Lira I think your thinking of someone's. Maybe Shigure? Besides even if I wanted to kiss you, I know you wouldn't let me. Now why haven't you ever called anyone else except Hatori? I haven't talked to you since you ran off to New York."

"Your the one who suggested that I should"

"And wasn't I the one who comforted you and stood by you when Kyo ran out on you?" Lira bowed her head and Akito came forward and wrapped his arms around her. "Didn't I tell you I always be here for you? You can trust me Lira. I won't hurt you." he lifted her chin with his hand so she would be looking at him and he smiled " I really did miss you"

"I missed you too Akito."

"Now would it be so bad if we shared a kiss?" he said inching towards her. Lira couldn't answer she was frozen as many thoughts ran through her mind. She was at his mercy.

"Akito, should you be out here in your condition?" said a cold voice.

Akito broke away from Lira. Lira turned and saw Hatori with Haru.

"I just wanted to talk to Lira, Hatori. It's so noisy in there with the music and all."

"As your doctor I suggest you get inside" said Hatori his voice still cold

"Lira we must finish this conversation later." Said Akito walking away "your as cold as snow Hatori."

"Did he hurt you Lira?" asked Haru as she went over to them

"No, he didn't. He almost kissed me but nothing more." She said feeling relived

"Good, we came in time then." Lira got on her tiptoes and gave Hatori a kiss on the cheek "what was that for?"

"For saving me. He's wrong you know. Your not as cold as snow Haa-san."

"Lira, I'm going to go to Shigure's house soon. Would you like to come with me?" asked Haru

"I'd love to. Then I can meet Tohru."

"Good, no come dance with me." Haru took her hand and lead her onto the dance floor and Hatori watched them dance realizing his little sister wasn't so little anymore. He smiled to himself thinking to himself.

"She may look like my mother, but she's not that cold. Lira, I hope when you meet Kyo again you smile a real smile. Not a smile just to hide the pain. Your heart has fallen ill like Kana's."

"Hatori can't you erase my memories of him?" Lira screamed at Hatori when Kyo ran away. "Can't you just make me forget everything, I had with him?"

"No, you need the keep the good and the bad memories Lira." Hatori said taking her into his arms "you'll regret it. I know you will."

"Hatori I hate him! I never loved him! I hate him!" she screamed as tears fell down her face.

"She was still a child back then. Even if she was only 15. Lira you can't deny it forever. You're in love with Kyo and no matter how much you want to forget. You'll remember it. I hope when you meet Kyo again, he'll heal your shattered heart and give you a reason to smile."

"Hatori! Hatori! Come dance with me!" said Lira running up to him interrupting his thoughts. "Please Hatori come dance with me!"

"Alright, since it's a slow song I'll dance with you." Lira took his hand and dragged him onto the dance floor. She puts a hand on each shoulder and he put his hands on her waist. "Be happy Lira." Hatori thought

"Hatori is something on you mind?" she asked looking at him

"No, not really. I'm just thinking about how I didn't ell you I love you. Because I do love you Lira."

"I love you too Hatori." She hugged him and Hatori hugged her back knowing that Lira would find happiness.


	3. Chapter 3 It's Just A Question

**3 weeks after the banquet!**

"Haru I think were lost." Said Lira wrapping her coat tighter around her.

"Were not lost." Haru said as they crossed the street

"Yes we are! Haru we've been walking for hours! Why don't we just ask for directions?"

Haru didn't answer he just took Lira's hand and lead her down the road

"What is it with boys and asking directions?" thought Lira

Haru lead her to a road where the saw a bunch of kids running past them

"Hey girl, do you know Yuki or Kyo Sohma?" asked Haru as one of the girls bent down and tied her shoes

"Yes I know Prince Yuki and his anger management cousinKyo!"

Lira gave Haru a sideways glance thinking the same thing "_Prince_ Yuki?"

"Well do you know where they are?" Lira asked.

"Oh well they should be coming son. Were having an endurance run today. Girls go first so boys should be coming soon." The girl then got up and ran off with the other girls.

"We should wait here then." Said Haru leading Lira across the road

They both lay down in the grass, Haru put his arms behind his head and Lira laid down next to him

"So there's been something on my mind Lira and I've been wanting to ask you this question for awhile."

"Go ahead and ask Hatsuharu." She said closing her eyes

"Alright, what will you say to Kyo when you see him?"

"I don't know…I don't know if I really want to see him…all I know is that I'm still in love with him, even if I do hate him."

"Oh are you alright?" said a girl with her hair tied back into a ponytail, she couldn't stop sliding down the hill and Lira stood up and grabbed her hand

"We're fine are you alright?"

"Yes thank you!"

"Do you know Yuki or Kyo Sohma by any chance?

"Yes,I live with them. I'm Tohru Honda."

"Oh it's good to finally meet you, I'm Lira Sohma and this Hatsuharu Sohma."

"Oh! I've heard so much about you Lira! Are you looking for Kyo?"

"Yes we are looking for Kyo." Said Haru getting up and tying a long piece of string to the pole on the other side of the pole. Then he came back to where Tohru and Lira were. Lira pulled Tohru down as Haru sat on the side waiting for Kyo and Yuki.

"Here they come." Said Haru

Lira looked up and felt her heart pounding and anger build up inside her. There he was running in front of Yuki was Kyo. She felt the urge to jump up ad tackle him right there. However she stayed where she was. Haru pulled on the string making Kyo trip over the string and Yuki stopped running just in time.

"Kyo!" Tohru shrieked getting up and running over to him

"Lira, Hatsuharu, what are you two doing here?" said Yuki as Lira got up and walked over to where Haru was now standing.

"Waiting for you two." Lira replied looking at Tohru take care of Kyo's wound. "You two didn't come to the new years eve party so we came to see you ourselves."

"I wanted to challenge Kyo to a fight and I invited Lira to come along."

"Well it's good to see you both again. Especially you Lira." Yuki said giving her a small smile

"Lira…" said Kyo getting to his feet, Lira looked over at him and smirked at him "Lira…she looks amazing" Kyo thought as his eyes traveled over her body "she looks exactly the same except for her hair…it's gotten longer and her eyes they don't have the brightness and warmth they use to have…their cold. I'm probably the reason for that." Kyo ran a hand through his hair and said "Lira, we need to talk about"

"Don't waste your breath Kyo. I only came because I wanted to see Tohru. Your fight is with Haru, not me." Lira walked over to the other side of the road. Yuki and Tohru followed her.

"Lira, wait just a damn minute! GAH!" Haru came from behind Kyo and kicked in the back "What the hell is your problemHaru?"

"Come on Kyo I didn't come all the way down here to hear you and Lira's problems. I came to fight you."

"This is going take a while." Lira sighed sounding disappointe

"Maybe you should go ahead Miss Honda." Suggested Yuki watching Haru and Kyo fight

"I can't your sick and Kyo is" Tohru started but Lira cut her off.

"Yuki your sick? You shouldn't be out here then." Lira felt his forehead "you do have a fever do you feel okay?"

"You should talk, your wearing a skirt and blouse. Plus I can tell that you're ill." Lira gave him a puzzled look and Yuki brushed her hand away off his forehead and took her hand into his "your ill Lira. Your heart has fallen ill and it's not going to get any better until you let someone take care of it."

"Your more important, Tohru how long has he been sick?"

"Just two days! I should've tried harder to keep him at home." Lira laughed a little

"Don't worry Tohru it's not you fault. Yuki's just stubborn."

"I can't believe she's Hatori's sister." Thought Tohru watching Lira smile at her "she seems so peaceful and carefree. She looks nothing like Hatori except they have the same eye color."

"Ah! Your part of the Chinese zodiac aren't you?" asked Tohru excited

"Yes I am. I'm the" Lira stopped when Yuki dropped to his knees so suddenly. "Yuki! Yuki are you alright?"

Yuki wouldn't answer he just seemed to have fainted

"Haru! Yuki's hurt!" Haru wasn't paying attention because he had turned into 'Black' Haru at this point " Hatsuharu! Yuki's not feeling well we need to get him back to Shigure's!"

Haru finally stopped fighting and walked over to Yuki

"We have to get him back to the house."

"Lira just said that! And what about our fight?" Kyo yelled stepping forward

Haru ignored Kyo and suddenly gave Tohru a mischievous grin

"Your pretty cute Tohru."

"HUH? I- I um" Tohru stuttered as Haru came closer to her

"Your cute enough to hug" Haru hugged Tohru and there was a pop and a puff of smoke.

"Ahhh! Hatsuharu!" yelled Tohru "You're the"

"Yes I'm the cow, now put Yuki on my back and Lira would you pick up my clothes please?"

"What about our fight?" Kyo yelled as he helped Tohru put Yuki on Haru

"We can always finish that later"

Lira picked up Haru's clothes as Haru and Tohru went ahead.

"Where's his shoes and cloak?" Lira asked out loud to herself

"I got them." Lira looked up and saw Kyo holding Haru's shoes and cloak "are you coming?"

Lira didn't answer instead she went ahead of Kyo and caught up to Tohru

"Where's Kyo?" Tohru asked when Lira got closer

"He's catching up." said lira looking down

"Lira do you hate Kyo?"

"I can't really answer that question Tohru. I love him but I don't think I'm in love with Kyo. Not anymore."

"Damn it Haru! Wait up!" yelled Kyo catching up

People stared as they all walked back to Shigure's house. No one's ever seen a cow before in the middle of the city. When they finally got into the forest and were half way home Kyo thoughts were going to explode out of his head.

"She hates me! She really hates me! It's written all over her face. She won't even speak to me…well earlier she did but not in a polite way, like she usually did. I missed her. Did she miss me? Even if we can't be together again, I want us to at least try and be on good terms. Even if she doesn't love me and may fall for someone else. I want her to be happy. I want her to smile…like she use too."

"Kyo." Lira's voice snapped Kyo out of his thoughts, her voice wasn't as cold but it still had no feeling to it "come on were behind."

"It's amazing, she still looks beautiful even if she looking at me with nothing but pure hatred." Kyo thought walking beside her. "So how was the banquet?"

"It was ok. Nothing exciting happened. I almost got kissed by Akito and danced with everyone."

"Wait! Go back! Akito almost kissed you?" Kyo yelled

"Yes, he would have succeeded if Hari and Haru didn't come." Kyo just kept opening and closing his mouth like a fish. She looked up at him and gave him a sly smile "what's wrong with Kyo? You jealous?"

" W-what? Why would I be jealous of that stupid pansy!"

"It's just a question, Kyo."

They both walked into the house arguing until Haru came downstairs naked and Lira shrieked and hid behind Kyo.

"What's wrong with you Lira?" Haru asked casually

"W-Well at least your back to white Haru." She stammered

"Put some clothes on Haru! What's wrong with you?"

"Well I can't you two are holding my clothes." Lira threw him his clothes and Kyo tried to get Lira off him.

"Lira! Get off! You know I hate people clinging to me!"

"Just stand there a minute you stupid cat! I still can't get use to you guys being naked! Please Kyo! I need you!"

Kyo relaxed and let Lira cringed behind him the words echoing in his head.

_"I need you!"_

"She needs me? No she's just saying it for the moment. She never needed me."

"All done, Lira can you call Hatori an tell him Yuki's ill." Lira let go Kyo and hurried off to find the phone.

"She's only staying for a month you know. It's already been three weeks. She'll be leaving on Feb 5th"

"So?"

"Just telling you Kyo."

"So are we going to fight are what?"

"No I got to go wait until Yuki's well."

"Who gives a damn about Yuki?"

"A lot of people, but there's someone on the phone right now who gives a damn about you. She's only here for a month Kyo. I suggest you make the best of it."

"He's on his way Haru! I'll go tell Shigure!" said Lira coming from the kitchen and running up the stairs

"I'm going to school"

"Why?"

"It's better than here." Kyo put on his shoes and ran out of the house.

**Later that evening**

"What were they thinking playing old maid in this weather?" asked Haru a he knelt by were Shigure and Kyo were. Both Kyo and Shigure went to the school and ended up in a game of old maid outside and ended up with colds and turned into their zodiac forms because they're bodies grew weak.

"Well that's makes three people sick in this house." Lira said sitting next to Haru and Tohru sat next to her "they'll be alright Tohru don't worry it's just the flu."

"I-I know I'm just worried"

Lira looked at Kyo and gave a deep sigh "I'm worried as well, even if I don't show it." she thought

"Oh Kyo! You're awake! Are you all right?"

"Yeah, ugh…where's Lira?"

"Oh she's right…Lira! Where did Lira go?"

Hatori looked to the front door

"That women is going t make work harder for me, hold on I'll go get her."

"Hurry Hatori! Don't let her stand out in the rain!" Kyo got up ran ahead of Hatori

"Kyo, hold on! You've got the flu." Tohru ran out the house behind them a they saw Lira sitting on the porch with her head hung. "Lira! You got to get into the house before you catch a cold."

"Lira…you need to get in the house." Said Hatori

Kyo went over to her and put a paw on her skirt.

"Lira."

She pushed his paw away and screamed at him.

"It hurts Kyo. It hurts to look at you like this and not be worried. I have such a hard time trying to hate you! I can't hate you Kyo! No matter how hardI tryIcan't hate you!"

"I know, but I want you to hate me! I want you to make feel like he scum or disgusting piece of gum at the bottom of your shoe. I don't care what you do to me! As long as you're happy! I want you to be happy Lira."

Kyo turned back into his regular self and Lira tried to run away but Kyo caught her and held her in a tight embrace.

"You said you never make a promise you can't keep. You promised never to let go no matter what. Don't let go." He whispered in her ear.

"Lira I want to know if you want to stay here. Instead of going back to America. Shigure's got another room. You don't have to. It's just a question."

He let go of her and walked back into the house and Hatori followed him. Tohru walked over to Lira and Lira stood up shaking.

"Lii-san? Is everything okay?"

"He wants me to stay Tohru but I don't know if I want to."

Lira fell into Tohru's arms crying on her shoulder.

"Why is he doing this to me? Why does he want me to stay?"

"It's ok Lira. You just need time to heal. It just takes you a little while longer than others."

Tohru escorted Lira back into the house and Tohru sat on the couch and lira put her head in Tohru lap.

"I think that Lira really cares for Kyo mom and Kyo feels the same way about Lira. Lira's just not ready to forgive Kyo a let go of her hatred for him, but I don't really think that Lira hates Kyo mom. I think she just needs time to heal but she needs all the help she can get."

Tohru smiled as she saw Lira fall asleep in her lap. Kyo leaned on the couch and looked at Lira for a second

"Is she alright?'

"Yes she's just exhausted."

Kyo nodded and left

"I bet one day mom, Lira won't hate Kyo but instead she'll let him heal her broken heart, because he's the only one who can heal it." Tohru moved Lira's hair out of her face and smiled "it looks like I made a new friend again mom."


	4. Chaprer 4 You've Changed

Lira saw Kyo sitting outside the banquet, looking at the ground. It was the year of dragon and Kyo wasn't allowed to go to the banquet.

"What are you looking at Lira?" said Hatori coming up behind her

"Oh, I'm just watching Kyo…it's sad he can't come to the banquet." She looked up at Hatori and he smiled at her"what's is it?"

"It's amazing. Your onlyeight and you have such strong passion for others."

"Do you think I could give him some moon cake?" Hatori nodded and Lira ran off to the desert table and got a piece of moon cake.

"Where are you going with that moon cake Lii-san?" asked Yuki watching her

"I'm going to go give it to Kyo." She walked outside and there was Kyo, looking up at the moon. She walked over to him and sat beside him "Happy Chinese New Year Kyo."

"What's so happy about it?" it was if he was determined to look at the sky and not at Lira

"Well it is the year of the dragon, meaning Hatori did his dance which, he hated doing. Your lucky you don't have to do that silly dance."

"What are you doing out here anyways?" he said finally looking at her

"I came to give you some moon cake." She placed it in his lap and bowed "I'll see you late Kyo." She began to walk away when Kyo called her name

"Lira." She turned saw thatKyo was slightly blushing "Lira, would you like some moon cake?"

Lira smiled at him and nodded. They broke the moon cake apart and out fell a note. Lira picked it up and read it out loud.

"Love is Everlasting…does that means love is forever?"

"I don't know. It's just a piece of paper anyways." There was a long silence between them while they ate their moon cakes.

"You look nice in your kimono Lira." Kyo said breaking the silence

"Really Kyo? Do you really think that?"

"Don't get so excited! Of course I think that! It matches your violet eyes and don't smile at me like that! Why do you always smile like that?"

Lira had a fit of giggles as Kyo sat down trying not to lose his temper. She sat next to him and put her head on his shoulder.

"What are you doing! Get off of me!"

"I'm sorry Kyo, I'm just so tired."

"Well if your tired I guess it's ok."

"Look Kyo. The moon is full."

Kyo looked at Lira and smiled a little

"Yes it is…Lira"

Lira jumped when she heard someone yelling

"Lira! Lira! Get up! Tohru's got breakfast ready!"

Lira woke up on the couch where someone was shaking her

"Come on get up, I'm starving."

She opened her eyes and Kyo and the living room came into view.

"Oh shut up Kyo. Kyo!" she jumped off the couch "what is my head doing in your lap?"

"Tohru couldn't stay down here all night. So I took her place." Kyo said trying to keep his voice calm

"I told you not to touch me you filthy cat!"

"I didn't touch you stupid! All I did is let you sleep!"

"Would you two stop yelling your giving me headache." Said Yuki, already in his school uniform, walking into the kitchen

"Well you can blame sleeping beauty over here, she's the one who started this!"

"Oh how very mature Kyo! God you act like a kid! You've changed more than I thought!"

"Me? What about you?"

"What about me?"

"When I left your were still the same nice sweet girl I've grown toknown but now you've come back and you act like there a metal pipe up your ass! You're the one who's changed!"

"Please stop fighting Lii-san! You just woke up!" said Tohru coming into the living room

"Stay out of this Tohru!" Yelled Lira at Tohru

"SEE! Right there! You would never raise your voice even if you were angry! Do yourself a favor and stop acting like someone your not Lira!"

"Shut up Kyo you know nothing about me!"

"Yes I do! I know you better than anyone else! Just face it Lira! You've changed! You're a phony and you know it!"

"Shut up!" she slapped right across the face and Kyo just turned his back to her and walked into the kitchen.

Lira screamed in frustration and ran the out of the house.

"Wait Lira!" yelled Tohru after her

"Forget it Miss Honda. You'll never catch up to Lira, she's got powerful legs." Yuki slipped on his shoes and headed for the door "I'll go after her. You've done enough, thank you breakfast."

Yuki walked through the forest looking for any sign of Lira.

"Yuki aren't you spouse to be at school?" Lira asked coming out of some bushes

"No not yet. You like the forest don't you?"

"I've always liked the forest, you're lucky to live out here. At the Sohma house we never get trees like this. The forest has always…calms me down if I'm ever upset."

"Do you feel better now?" she nodded and Yuki continued"you know Lira you don't have to go back to America. We do have an extra room at Shigure's house."

"Oh. I-I couldn't, I'd just be in the way."

"It's no that bad. There's always something exciting going and Miss Honda is a great cook and I'm sure Shigure would welcome you with open arms."

"I can't Yuki, you"

"Don't understand? I understand perfectly. You're scared. Your scared that you'll lose your hatred for Kyo or maybe your scared of falling inlove with him again. Afraid that he'll hurt you." Lira hung he hand and Yuki put a hand on her shoulder "it's ok. It's ok to be scared. Everyone get scared of something, but as long as you have friends like Miss Honda and I. You can get thought it. I'm sure that stupid cat will be your friend to. If you give him a chance."

" I really have changed haven't I? I'm not myself…this isn't me. I mean look at me! I'm wearing a mini skirt! I told you I'd never wear one in a million years!" she looked up at him and they both walked back to the house "Yuki, thank you for being a true friend. You know Hatori was right. I don't want to forget, I want to remember everything about Kyo and I. The good and the bad."

"Lira! Yuki! Oh Lira are you alright?" said Tohru running up to them in her school uniform

"I'm just fine. I should be worried about you. I'm sorry for yelling at you! Can you forgive me?"

"Of course! I know you didn't mean it! Will you be here when we come home?"

"Yes, have a good day at school." Lira walked into the house where Shigure was at the table reading the newspaper "Good morning Shigure."

"Good morning Lira, you made quite a soap opera out of my hosue havn't you?"

"Shigure?" Lira let her hair down letting it fall down her back

"Hmm?"

"You wouldn't happen to have an extra room would you?"

Shigure put down his newspaper and smiled

"I may, why?"

"I want to stay." she said her hands clenched into fists in her lap "I want to be with everyone else. I forgot how much I love this place. I want to be with Kyo." she looked at shigure with tears in her eyes "I want to remember everything we had together. I don't want to forget even if it hurts. I just want to be me."


	5. Chapter 5 A Disturbance in the Airport

Lira packed her clothes back in her suitcase trying her best not to cry.

"I found your glasses." Said Hatori handing them to her.

She placed them on top of her clothes and closed her suitcase.

"I wish I didn't have to leave so soon Hatori."

"I know but you have to go back."

"Yes, I understand but I spent my last week at Shigure's trying to get to know Tohru and getting over my hatred with Kyo. I didn't spend it with you."

"It's alright, we spent most of your time here together."

He grabbed her suitcase and they both walked out of the room and out the door. They went out onto the street where Haru and Momiji were waiting beside Hatori's car.

Momiji saw Lira and burst into tears. She giggled and gave him a hug.

"It's ok Momiji, I'll be back soon. "

"No you won't, Akito's going to make you stay over there! I just know it!"

"No he won't. I 'm coming back I promise."

They all climbed into the car and while Hatori was putting the suitcase in the trunk Haru asked Lira

"Did you say goodbye to Shigure and the rest of them?" Lira shook her head "why not?"

"It was to hard to look at them and say 'I'm going back to America because Akito told me to!' why can't I just live with Kyo and the others?"

Haru shrugged as Hatori got into the car and put the keys into the ignition and started up the car.

"Is this what I really want to do?" Lira thought as Hatori drove on to the street and she looked back at the Sohma house. "Do I really want to leave him behind? Without saying goodbye?"

An hour later they arrived at the airport and they all got out of the car. Lira carried her own suitcase and kissed each of them the boys on the cheek.

"Be safe Imouto-san," said Hatori as she searched for her ticket.

"I will, I'll call you when I get there…bye Nii-san." She went inside the building and as Hatsuharu was getting into the car they heard someone call Hatori's name.

"Hatori! Hatsuharu! Momiji!" yelled Tohru running up to them with Kyo right beside her. Shigure and Yuki weren't that far behind.

"Oh I'm so glad we caught you! Where's Lira?" asked Tohru catching her breath

"She's boarding the plane Tohru! If you want to say goodbye you better hurry!" Momiji said getting out of the car with Hatsuharu

"Were not saying goodbye! Were taking her home! What terminal is she in Hatori?"

Hatori said nothing he just stared at Kyo as he looked up at him

"What terminal Hatori!"

Hatori smirked

"Terminal A. I'll take you."

They all ran into the airport heading for the terminal. They came to halt in front of the desk.

"Excuse me Mister we need to get on this plane! One of my good friends are about to make a very big mistake!" Tohru said to a skinny looking man

"I'm sorry but the plane is boarding miss and we can't"

"Didn't you hear her? We need to get on this Goddamn plane! Now let us through!"

"Sir, if you raise your voice any louder and cause a disturbance I'll have to call security!"

Kyo screamed "punk" and he was about to punch the guy but Haru stopped him

"Sir if you don't let us through your going to have a bigger problem than a disturbance."

The skinny man turned white and let them through. They ran down hallway but when they got to the ending there was no plane.

"Ahhh!"

"Tohru!"

"Miss Honda!"

Tohru had lost her balance trying to stop and Yuki and Shigure held out a hand and caught her just in time. They pulled her up and they all walked back to the terminal.

"I don't believe it." Kyo whispered putting his head against the glass window. "She left. Without saying goodbye…damn it Lira!"

Kyo saw the water began to drip down the outside of the glass meaning it was now raining

"I'm sorry, Lira…is this my punishment? For not saying goodbye? I never knew how much it hurts…until now."

**Later that night**

"It's getting worse out there. Do you think Lira's plane will make it?" Tohru asked looking out he window with Momiji

"It better had." Kyo said under his breath

"So when did you realize she said nothing and got up and left?" asked Haru looking at Yuki

"This morning…I went to say goodbye to her because we were going to school but all I could find was an empty room." Yuki took a sip from his cup then placed it down "Lira always hated goodbye's."

"Lira doesn't hate goodbye's she hates the thought of never seeing someone again." Hatori said looking up form his book.

"Yes, she was always scared to be alone. Maybe that's why she pushes people away." Shigure said sitting down in an armchair

"I don't think she pushes people away." Said Tohru suddenly "I think it's like what you said Shigure she's scared to be alone so she pulls us to her as close as she can but she scared that we'll push her away. "

"Why would she think of something that stupid? Lira's smarter than that! She knows better than that!" Kyo said looking at the ground

"Yes but…Lii-san told me that her mother ran out on her and Hatori. So when that happened all she had was Hatori and she held onto him. Then she started making friends with people in the Sohma house and held onto them too."

"Let me guess." Yuki said putting down his cup "when the stupid cat over here ran away without saying goodbye it was like he pushed her away."

"Lira couldn't handle it. She broke down. She fell ill. Her heart fell ill."Hatori took off his glasses and continued "but I believe she's healing cause when I saw her today, she smiled. Not one to hide the pain but an actual smile. The one I know so well."

"Hari! Hari do you hear singing?"

They all listened quietly and they could hear with the pounding of the rain outside someone singing. Kyo instantly jumped up and ran out the house but he didn't get far because standing in the rain near the porch was Lira holding her suitcase. Her hair was everywhere and her cheeks were flushed but even though she was shaking. She was smiling. Her eyes were bright and filled with warmth.

"Kyo, I didn't realize. You would miss me so much."

"You stupid girl! Get in this house!"

He grabbed her suitcase and pulled her inside. He pulled her into the living room were everyone else was.

"Sorry I'm late…I had to speak to Akito again before I came here. He's agreed to let me stay in Shigure's home and I will be able to go to Kaibara High next term." she moved a lock of hair behinf her ear and continued "I couldn't go back because it wasn't my home. This ismy home with my family." She went over to Tohru and gave her hug. Tohru was so surprised she stared stammering.

"You may not have our blood but I will always consider you my imouto-san."

"So is that what you want to do? You want to stay here with us? After all I"

"Kyo that was in the past. I can look past that. I want to be with you Kyo. I want to be friends." she took a step closer to him and she took his hand both of hers. "I want us to be together."

She smiled at him as Kyo stood their shock. There was a loud pop and puff a smoke and there was a horse standing there.

"So that's what you are! You're the horse!" yelled Tohru running over to the black and white horse "oh Lira your so beautiful!"

"I hate this form." Lira said bowing her head.

"What do you have to complain about? At least your beautiful either way." Kyo said patting her "I want you to stay."

"Aww are Kyo's finally growing up!"

"Like your any better Shigure! Your way more immature than I am!"

"Now wouldn't say that! I wasn't the one flirting with pretty young ladies!"

"I was not flirting with her!"

"Well mom it looks Lira is going to stay after all! I'm so happy! Lira isn't the kind of person who would take her life for granted! She's happy what she has and for that I'm glad to say I'm her friend."


	6. Chapter 6 Valentine's Day

"Lira, were off to school! We'll see you later on today." Tohru yelled up the stairs

"Wait Tohru! " Lira came running down the stairs in a long skirt and a white blouse

"Where do you think your going?" Kyo asked putting on his shoes.

"I'm a visitor at your school today. I'm just going because it's a short day. Plus I need to know where my class is"

"Oh good! Then you can finally meet my best friends."

"Sounds great. I look forward to meeting them."

"Oh is Lii-san coming with us today?" asked Yuki putting on his tie

"Yes I am! I can't wait to see what Kaibara High looks like."

"Aren't you going to put something on?"

Lira gave Kyo a puzzling look and Kyo threw her a coat

"One girl in this house is trouble enough. Now we have two. Come on before were late."

"Lira has only been living here officially with us for a week now. She seems quite comfortable with her new surroundings mom," Tohru thought as she watched Lira put on the coat Kyo threw her."but even tough she has forgiven Kyo there is still tension between the two of them."

"Come on Tohru!" Lira said taking her and leading her out of the house.

"Oh but Yuki! He"

"He'll catch up he's just putting on his shoes. Now tell me all about your friends."

"But even though there is tension between them mom. I believe they'll heal each other."

"You couldn't wait for me?" yuki asked catching up to lira and Tohru

"Sorry Yuki I was just so eager to hear about Tohru's friends and I wanted to get to school. I also didn't want to hold you back but"

"Lira calm down I understand how excited you are." He handed Lira her boots and she screamed

"What's wrong Lira?"

"I forgot to put on my shoes before we left!" she pulled on her boots quickly making her a little bit taller than Tohru.

"Sometimes mom I forget that Lira is older than me!"

"Your going to be a 3rd year student at our school aren't you Lira?" Tohru asked as they began to walk again.

"Well, no."

"No? Why not?"

"I sort of failed my freshmen year so I had to take it again, so I'm a sophomore like you."

"Why did you fail?"

"She despises math." Said Yuki trying not to laugh, "She nearly failed the 5th grade because of it."

"It's not that I can't do it. It's just like speaking a whole different language."

"Come on you three we haven't got all day!" yelled Kyo from up ahead waiting for them

"Oh that reminds me. Tohru, Yuki I'll give you your chocolates when we get home okay?"

"Ah! You got me chocolates!"

"Uh er es…I made them myself."

"That's so nice of you Lira! How can I ever repay you?"

"By giving me chocolates in return. Plus it was nothing really."

"Do you have one for the cat too?"

"Yuki, you should know that I will always have one for that stupidcat."

**Later at school**

"Oh my goodness who's that girl walking with Prince Yuki?"

"She's a total babe."

"It's like seeing a prince walk with his princess."

"She can't be his princess! I'm his princess!"

Whispers like this followed Lira as she walked to school with Yuki, Tohru and Kyo.

"Shut up! stop gawking at her like she's an object or pummel your face into the ground!" yelled Kyo at a group of boys who were checking Lira out.

"Is he always like that? i mean towards his classmates." Lira asked sticking close to Yuki

"He can be worse but i think he's only doing it becuase he'sover protective."

"K-Kyo you r-really shouldn't yell." tohru stuttered

"Kyo your attracting to much attention."

"He always attracts this much attention to himslef. plus he can't help it. see Lira his face is becoming a giant radish."

"Shut up you damn rat!My face does not look like a raddish! "

"your right it lookes more like a swelling tomato."

"Why...you"

"your face is getting red Kyo."

"AAAHHH! COME ON LIRA!" Kyo said grabbing Lira's hand and dragging her off into the school. "Let's just get to class before they start calling you Princess Lira!"

"But Kyo! I wanted to meet Tohru's friends."

"You can meet them anytime." Kyo pushed her into an empty classroom and shut the door behind him.

"Kyo! What is your problem?"

"You're my problem! I told you to put on some clothes before we left the house!"

"This what I wear usually Kyo! You never had a problem with it before!"

"That's because guys weren't gawking at you then!"

"So what do you expect me to do? Stay in here until school's over?"

Lira could tell Kyo's anger was rising and she was really anxious to get out of the room and hang out with Tohru a bit more.

She sighed and pulled her coat tightly around her.

"Kyo, I'm a girl. Guys are going to look at me whether you like it or not."

"Ahhh! I hate it when she's serious and she gives me that stupid straight face! And does she always have to be right? What's she doing?"

Lira was coming closer and closer to Kyo by the minute and she didn't stop until she was right in front of him.

"Kyo."

"What? What is it now?"

"Do you really hate my look that much?" she looked up at him with water standing in her violet eyes and her smile as gone.

"Lira I don't hate the way you look. It's just"

"It's just what?"

"It's just I"

"Kyo! There you are I've been searching all over for you!" said a schoolgirl bursting through the door. "Oh I'm sorry am I"

"No, I was just about to leave." Lira walked out the classroom and down the hall.

"Lira, are you alright?"

"I should be fine Yuki."

"What did that stupid cat say this time?"

"Yuki do I look like a slut?"

"What? No! You look like your wearing my old librarians clothing."

Lira laughed a little and Yuki smiled

"So what's with this whole 'Prince Yuki' deal?"

Yuki groaned and bowed his head

"That bad huh?"

"I can only think of three, well actually four girls who wouldn't want me to be their boyfriend and that's you, miss Honda and her two best friends."

Yuki suddenly looked at lira and stood up straight.

"Yuki?"

"Unless you would like to change that."

Yuki and lira both burst into laughter

"Lira! Lii-san! I haven't seen you since the banquet."

Lira turned and saw Kagura Sohma in her green dress dragging Kyo.

"Kagura!" Lira yelled running up to her and hugging her. "I bet you came to see Kyo before Valentine's Day right?"

"Yes, I gave him his chocolate already."

Lira tried to hold back her laughter as she saw Kyo's face covered in smeared chocolate.

"Kagura! There you are I thought I lost you." said Tohru walking up.

"Hey Tohru, where have you been?"

"I was with my friends. Ah! Lira you still hasn't met Ansa Uotani and Saki Hanajima!"

"I think, I will like it here at Kaibara high." Lira thought as Tohru lead her down the hall.

**Valentine's Day**

"We're leaving now Lii-san." Said Tohru pulling on her jacket.

"Oh ok. Have fun on your double date!"

"Are you sure you don't want to go? I'm sure Haru. Wouldn't mind being your date." Said yuki

"No yuki, I got a duty by delivering Tohru's chocolates and making sure Shigure doesn't eat them. Plus I still have mine to deliver."

"Well ok. Kyo say goodbye, we won't see lira till later."

"Bye lira." Kyo said walking out the door Tohru and Yuki left after him. Lira closed the door and she placed her chocolates with Tohru's in a small box.

"Are you ready to go yet lira?"

"Yes, I'm ready, but are you sure you should go Shigure? I mean what about your editor?"

"Oh! Don't worry about her she'll live…I hope."

Lira shook her head and she gave Shigure the box to hold and they walked out the house and lira locked the door.

It took them a half hour to get to the Sohma estate. They were greeted my Hiro and Kisa who were playing on a tree.

"Happy Valentine's Day you two! "

"So are you only saying that because you automatically assume were happy about because were children? "

"Well no Hiro I'm just"

"Oh then you must be saying it because you automatically think that me and Kisa are each other valentines. Well guess what lira was not. You can just go around assuming things. That leads you disaster."

"Hiro was just saying happy valentine's day because I haven't seen you in a while. You so stupid how you automatically assume that I would assume such a thing. You know me better than that. Oh by the way" lira reached into the box and threw Hiro his chocolate. "There's your chocolate. Happy valentine's day."

Hiro smirked and Kisa was looking from lira to Hiro as if they were going t battle.

"Happy valentine's day Lira." He said hugging her around the waist.

Lira gave out her chocolates to everyone in the Sohma family and she gave Tohru's chocolates to Haru, Hatori, and Momiji.

"Tell Tohru I said thank you ok?"

"I will Momiji. So are you looking forward to give Tohru her present?"

"Yes! I can't wait to see her and tell her! She'll be so surprised!"

"Momiji. Lira."

Lira looked over her shoulder and saw Akito standing behind her.

"Oh Akito. Should you be out of bed?"

"I'm always in bed. Momiji. Leave us I must speak to lira alone."

Momiji whimpered but lira nodded her head so Momiji got up and left. Akito sat down across from lira with a sly smile on his face.

"You look good lira."

"To bad I can't say the same or you. You look paler Akito."

"So have you brought me chocolates too?"

"Yes but I'll give them to you tonight. Akito are you sure your up for tonight?"

"Lira…don't tell me your going to back out of your end of the deal? Cause if you do, you'll be heading straight for the airport."

"No! It's not that I'm just worried about your health! Because what if something happens to you while your with me and"

Akito put a finger to her lips and he removed his finger and replaced the spot with his own lips.

Lira froze on the spot. She could feel her heart pounding and her mind was racing. Should she push him off? Kiss back? It was like her body had a mind of it's own cause next thing she knew she was kissing Akito back and her arms had snaked around his neck pulling him closer to her.

"Get off her now Akito!" yelled a man.

Akito was yanked off Lira and pinned to the wall by Hatori.

"Hatori don't"

"Shut up Lira! Get out now!"

"Let go of me Hatori. Lira. You've paid your debt, forget about our date tonight."

Hatori let go of Akito and Akito walked out of the room.

"Hatori I"

"Just leave Lira. Shigure's waiting for you."

Lira ran away with tears streaming from her eyes.

"Don't cry Lira. I'm only trying to protect you like you protected me from Akito."

"Akito! Stop! Your blinding Hatori!" Lira's screams of protest filled Hatori's head

"He's just in love! What's so bad about being in love?"

"If it wasn't for you Lira. Akito would've blinded me but even I cannot blame Akito for that."


	7. Chapter 7 First Kiss

"YEAH! We're going to an osen!" said Momiji as he got onto the bus.

"This is a great surprise for Tohru, Momiji. Are you excited Tohru?" asked Lira taking a seat in front of Momiji

"Yes! My mother and I have never been to an osen before! This will be our first time." Said Tohru sitting next to Momiji

"What's the big deal? It's just an osen." Kyo said as he plopped down into a seat

"Don't listen to him Miss Honda." Yuki said taking a seat next to Lira "he just doesn't like the water."

"You all have fun on your trip!" said Shigure waving to them outside the bus.

"It's a shame you can't come Shigure."

"Hey kids with the black hair sit down." Said the bus driver as he stared up the bus.

Shigure waved goodbye as the bus pulled off.

"Hey! Does anyone want to play a game I heard about?" said Momiji jumping up and down in his seat "it's called truth. We all ask each other a question and we have to tell the truth. No matter what. So do you want to play?"

"I'm in." answered everyone except for Kyo

"Don't you want to play Kyo?"

Kyo didn't answer Lira instead he looked out the window.

"Ok than, party pooper. Um I go first! Lira who was your first love?"

Lira blushed deeply and replied "Akito. It was when I was very young though. Before I really got to know him."

"I thought your first love was Kyo."

"No, Kyo's my second, but that" she whispered in a low voice "that I believe is true love."

The game went on and on until Lira couldn't help noticing that Kyo was all alone.

"Excuse me, Yuki." She said as she got up, she steadily walked over to Kyo and he looked up at her from his seat. "May I?"

He merely nodded and she sat next to him

"Kyo, why are you alone?"

"Because I didn't want to play that stupid game. It's pointless."

Lira started to giggle and Kyo gave her a sideways glance

"I'm sorry Kyo, it's just…its funny how you resemble me when you left. Don't push your friends away Kyo. Don't do what I did."

She took his hand hers and their fingers entwined. Kyo gave her a small smile making her smile back at him.

"You always knew how to make me smile, Lira."

She could feel goose bumps go up her on arm as she put her head on his shoulder.

"You always make me smile Kyo and I love you for that."

Lira didn't see it but Kyo blushed for a moment

"Lira, do you really think Akito is your first love?"

"No, I think you are."

Kyo was about to say something but the bus stopped and everyone got off the bus including Kyo and Lira who were still holding hands.

"It's so pretty!" Tohru exclaimed

"Wait until you see the inside imouto-san." Lira said smiling

"Lira, why are you holding hands with that stupid cat?"

Lira and Kyo quickly let go of each other's hands.

"Kyo's got the hots for Lii-san!" Momiji said as they walked up to the inn

"I do not!"

"W-Welcome to my humble inn…" said a sickly looking woman

"Oh my is she alright?" Lira asked looking at her

"She's the concubine!"

"You mean, concierge." Said Yuki correcting Momiji, but Momiji ignored him

"MAKE YOURSLEVES AT HOME!" she yelled in Tohru's face

"Yes Ma'am!"

Lira pulled Tohru away from the woman

"Okami-san, shouldn't we go inside now?"

"Oh yes, follow me."

Lira let go of Tohru and followed Okami into the house with boys following them.

"So Shigure is not coming no?

"No, he has a deadline to meet." Yuki explained

"Such as shame, well here's your room."

Okami-san slid opens the room and it was a huge room.

"Don't tell me I have to share a room with that damn Yuki?"

"Well yes, but don't worry there's a screen to split the room."

"He's just saying that because he wants to be in the same room as Lira."

Kyo turned a nice shade of red and yelled "shut up Momiji! It's nothing like that!"

"Um I-I think I'm going to go into the osen now, would you like to join me Tohru?"

"Oh yes, I'm coming Lira."

**A Hour Later**

"Ahhh this what I needed." Lira thought as she stepped into her personal private osen. "I wanted to tell Kyo so bad about the kiss between Akito and I, but it just slipped my mind when I was sitting next to him…I wonder if he'll hate me once he finds out." Lira closed her eyes and sighed, "Akito's kiss was nice but…it's not the same as Kyo's. I remember it like it was yesterday, I was only 11 and Kyo was 10 and I saw Hari kiss Kana a million times. I had a mad crush on Kyo at the time and more than anything I wanted to try it."

"Kyo! Kyo! Kyo, I give up where are you?"

10-year-old Kyo in his cargo pants and t-shirt poked his head from behind a tree and frowned at an 11 year old Lira, who was wearing her traditional Kimono.

"Your give up to easily Lira!"

"Your just mad because I beat you in martial arts again Kyo."

"No you didn't! You could barley move in that kimono you're wearing!"

Lira sat on a bench and turned away from Kyo. Kyo sighed and sat next to her.

"Fine, just to make you happy we'll call it a tie okay?"

She gave him a sideways glance and smiled.

"Okay."

She faced him and put her head on his shoulder.

"Do you always have to put your head on my shoulder?"

"What difference does it make? Your shoulder is bony anyways."

"It is not!"

Lira suddenly looked at Kyo with her violet eyes and he looked back into hers.

"Lira, how many times have I told you not to look at me like that!"

"I'm sorry, Kyo." She leaned in towards him puckered her lips and closed her eyes.

She felt something soft presses against her lips. She opened her eyes and realized it was his cheek instead of his lips.

"Ahhh!" she screamed backing away "oh I can't believe it!" she thought blushing "I can't believe I missed!"

"L-Lira?"

"Oh no, he probably thinks I'm a complete idiot!"

"I'm sorry Kyo, I have to go help Hari!" she was about to run off but Kyo caught her wrist and pulled her into a sweet innocent kiss.

They separated both blushing as red as tomato's.

"Uh…I think Hatori needs you Lira." She nodded ad ran off her heart soaring as if she walking on clouds.

"Hey." Said a deep voice.

Lira snapped out of her memory and saw sitting on the opposite side of the osen was Kyo.

"Kyo!" Lira's heart was pounding as she looked Kyo up and down his washboard abs were perfect and his upper body seemed had gotten sexier. She couldn't remember ever seeing Kyo without his shirt on. "Uh, should you be in here?"

"Lira, I have something to ask you.," he said in a very serious tone

"Oh…well okay."

"I heard over the phone Shigure talking to Hatori. He said that Akito had kissed you…is it true?"

"Yes…it is. I was meaning to tell you but I never got the courage to do so…" Lira hung her head.

"Did you enjoy it?"

Lira nodded her head afraid to look at Kyo. Lira felt Kyo's hand on her wet shoulder and the other hand lifted up her chin slowly to look at her.

"Did you enjoy it as much as when I kiss you?"

"No…I told you Kyo, you're the only one who makes my heart soar…"

"Do you want to find out if I still do?"

"Kyo…" the hand that was on Lira's shoulder reached up to pull out pencil that was holding up hair. It fell all over the place and Kyo smiled

"I told you I like it when your hair is down. You look so much more beautiful." He began to lean in towards her his eyes closed "I wonder if you let it keep growing for me." He was so close now that Lira could feel his breath on her lips.

"Lira!" yelled a voice, Kyo backed away and they saw yuki with a towel around his waist.

"Yuki! Where's your robe?" said Lira looking away

"Okay I know it's wrong but Yuki looks so hot!" she thought getting out

"You damn rat! Can't you see we were having a very serious talk!"

"It doesn't look like you were doing much talking you stupid cat."

"GAH! Don't call me stupid!" Kyo said climbing out and as he climbed out his towel slipped off his waist.

"Ahhh! Kyo!" Lira now was hiding behind a tree at this point

"Lira, when are you going to get over seeing us naked?" Yuki asked taking her had and leading her inside the inn.

"Yuki, I don't think I'll ever get used to it."

"I'm sorry to have disturb your moment but I had to give you something." They went into Yuki's room and Yuki pulled out of his suitcase a small bag.

"Since I didn't give you chocolates in return for valentine's day…here."

"Yuki! I hope you didn't spend your money on me."

"Don't worry this didn't cost me a dime."

Lira reached in the bad and pulled out a gray cat. Lira's eyes filled with tears and a big smile erupted on her face.

"Yuki! This is Aoshi! I thought I lost her years ago."

"Nope, as it turns out she was left at my house. My mom found her recently in my old things when she was cleaning the house."

"Oh Yuki…thank you so much!" she wrapped her arms around his neck and cried.

"Uh Lira, please your going to make my towel come undone."

Yuki said patting on her on the back blushing deeply.

**The Next Day**

"What! Haru and Momiji are the same age!"

"Yes, Tohru. Didn't you know? They'll be starting school with me in the spring."

Lira explained as they waited for bus.

"I-I always thought Momiji is in elementary school."

"Oh no! I forgot Aoshi!" Lira ran back inside the Inn and found Aoshi on the futon she slept on. "Oh, Aoshi I almost lost you again."

"Lira, what are you doing? The bus is about to come!"

"Oh I'm sorry Kyo, I just had to get Aoshi! See!"

She held out the stuffed cat to Kyo and he smiled a little.

"Isn't that the one I gave you? For your birthday?"

"Yes it is! I was so disappointed when I lost it…"

"Lira would it be alright if I gave you my valentine's gift to you?"

Kyo stepped forward and leaned in towards Lira. Lira tossed aside Aoshi and wrapped her arms around Kyo's neck and kissed his passionately. Kyo wrapped his arms around her slender body and pulled her close to him as he kissed her back their tongue's meeting each other. There was a honk outside followed by Momiji voice.

"Come on Lira before we leave you behind!"

Kyo and Lira separated and Lira picked up her doll.

"Are you coming Lira?" Kyo asked holding out his hand to her.

"Yes, I'm coming Kyo." She held onto his hand and they both walked back to the bus and got on. Lira sat next to Kyo and fell asleep on his shoulder.

"I don't care if she ever falls for someone else. As long as I'm with her, I'll be alright, but I pray she keeps her promise."

"I promise you Kyo! I promise I'll never leave your side!" yelled Lira's voice in Kyo's head.

"I will never leave you behind Lira. I promise."

"But why would she keep her promise? When I could not keep mine…"

Kyo felt Lira grip his hand tighter and he smiled at her.

"Sleep well, Lira." He whispered as he kissed her forehead and put his head on hers.

Okami meaning hostess

Futon a bed

Osen a hot spring


	8. Chapter 8 Akito's Dream

"Shigure, who's that girl playing with the cat."

A 17-year-old Shigure looked up from the book he was reading and looked out the window where 8-year-old Akito was looking at the other children play. Shigure looked outside and saw Kyo playing with Lira.

"Lira? You know Lira, she hangs around her brother Hatori most of the time."

"Oh, yes. I have seen her once before at the banquet. She did her dance…she's quite ugly don't you think?"

Shigure chuckled as he watched Lira chase Kyo around.

"You better not let Hatori hear you say that. He loves his sister more than anything."

"Hmm…what makes her so special?"

"I have to go to school now Akito. I'll see you later this afternoon."

As Shigure left Akito heard someone sneeze bringing his attention back to Lira and Kyo."

"Lira, I told you it was a bad idea to come out here with your cold."

"I'm sorry Kyo, it's just I wanted to play with you before you went to school."

She sneezed again making he cheeks flush.

"She's really cute." Akito thought as Kyo grabbed his book off and ran off leaving Lira to wave goodbye. "I can't believe she's Hatori's sister…she looks nothing like him."

"Were you watching us?" she asked suddenly. Akito was so shocked he nearly fell over. He looked to see Lira looking straight at him with her piercing violet eyes.

"Wow, her eyes give her a mysterious look, especially with all that hair."

"I'm the horse of the Chinese zodiac." She said facing towards him "my name is Lira Sohma and I'm only 7 years old."

"Are you giving me your profile?" Akito asked sounding annoyed.

"Well, yes. My father said to say that once I met you Akito. That way you wouldn't have to waste your breath by asking me questions and maybe we could skip to the part where we could play together."

"Who said I wanted to play with you?" Akito asked in a cold tone. Lira blushed slightly and said, " I just thought you would want a friend. You always seemed lonely to me…Akito."

"Well if you want to play you better get in here."

Lira gave him a big smile and ran into the room where he was.

"Akito! I'm so excited to finally be able to-Ahhh!"

Lira had tripped over Akito's futon. Akito rushed to her side and caught Lira just in time. She looked up at him and smiled

"She shows no sign of fear." He thought as she stood up straight. "She really doesn't fear me like the others. Those eyes. It's as if she's staring into my soul."

"Akito, what's wrong? You look scared."

"Lira, your name is Lira right?"

"Yes! That's my name!"

He gave her a small smile and chuckled

"Lira would you like to play with me?"

"As the hours passed Akito could not hate Lira as much as he wanted to. He tried to find some flaw within her but to Akito…she was perfect and therefore his heart would not let him hate her.

"Akito, I have to go now, Kyo will be coming home soon."

"Oh, alright."

He turned his back to her a he heard her sweet laugh.

"What's so funny?"

He asked turning around to face her.

"Oh it's nothing. It's just amazing how you try to hide yourself from me and you barley know me, but I understand. Though I want you to trust me Akito. I want you to know that you're never alone as long as I'm around. So please…be yourself when you're around me."

"S that's what makes you so special Lii-san." He though as she left "you can see right through my act."  
Akito awoke in his room, feeling a bit groggy.

"Hmm, I haven't had that dream in quite a while." He thought smiling to himself.

"We're leaving Akito. For school orientation is today." Said Hatsuharu poking his head into Akito's room.

"Wait Hatsuharu. I'm coming as well." Haru stared at Kyo with disbelief but he nodded his head all the same. After Haru left Akito got out of his futon and smiled/

"Sweet Lira…my dear Yuki…I hope you enjoy your new semester at school."


	9. Chapter 9 First Day At School

"Oh! She's so beautiful! I wish my hair was that long!"

"Doesn't she remind you of someone?"

"I heard her name is Lira Sohma! I can't believe she's Yuki's cousin!"

"Dude, look at her eyes! Their so mysterious."

"She's truly a princess! We've found our prince of Kaibara high! Now here's our princess! Princess Lira!"

"She's Mizu! The famous singer! Only Mizu's hair went from black to white."

"Haru, I think I'm going to throw up." Lira said looking out the window

"What do you mean?" Haru asked as he took Lira's low ponytail and tried to braid it.

"I don't want to be a princess Haru. I just want to be me."

"I don't like your hair braided…are you sure you want me to braid it?"

Lira sighed knowing Haru was just trying to help so she went along "No don't braid it. So where did Momiji go?"

"I don't know but he said he was going to go find Tohru."

"But he already saw her at orientation!"

Haru shrugged and the next thing they heard was Momiji crying from the hallway and Kyo yelling "ARE YOU RETARDED?"

"I think that's our cue. Come on Lira." Said Haru offering his hand. Lira took it and Haru lead her out of the classroom and down the hall where they saw Kyo getting ready to strike Momiji again and Tohru trying to break it up.

"Ah! Lira! Hatsuharu!" said Tohru smiling at them

"Why the hell are you wearing the _girl's uniform_! It's disgusting! How stupid can you-" Kyo stopped yelling finally noticing Haru and Lira. "Haru what are you doing with Lira!"

"I'm posing as her boyfriend. The boys around here keep hitting on her for some odd reason."

"Kyo, I'm the one who gave Momiji the girls uniform." said Lira calmly

"Don't change the subject!"

"One of myuniforms were the wrong size and he wanted it so I gave it to him. Plus…" Lira let go of Haru's hand and took Momiji's hand. she then spun him around like a ballerina. "I think it looks good him."

"It does look good no me doesn't it?" asked Momiji after Lira let him go

"Yes! It does look good on you!"

"Just because it suits him doesn't mean he should wear it…" Kyo said in a low whisper

"Oh, really. What are you wearing, Momiji?"a soft voice said

"Yuki! Are you off duty?" Tohru asked as Haru went over to Yuki and tugged on his shirt.

"No not yet. I just thought I stop by."

**"A boy wearing a girl's uniform is the absolute most shameless thing I've ever seen! The teacher's may turn a blind eye, but I will not! Because I am your student body president MAKOTO TAKEI! A.K.A the leader of the SCHOOL DEFENSE FORCE!" **Two girls with glasses stood behind Makoto clapped for him.

"Who paged the idiot brigade?" Haru said putting his arm around Yuki

"First day of school and all I see are problems!"

" You, Hatsuharu Sohma! Your hair is white! And you Lira Sohma! Y-You…Y-Y- You…"

"Well? What's my problem? I'm dying to hear it."

"W-Well nothing's really wrong with you Lira. I-It's just-"

"Get to the point please, I only have 100 years to live you know." said Lira looking like she was ready to kill

"L-Lira?" said Tohru in a whisper

"Don't worry Miss Honda Lira doesn't have a black side like Haru. She just hates it when someone tells her what to do with the way she looks. That's probably why she slapped the cat."

"Your hair is to long and how can your hair fade into white! There I said it my dear beautiful princess! I-It goes all the way down to your tight waist and-"

"Say one more word about Lira," said Kyo stepping in front of her cracking his knuckles "and I'll give you a reason to be worried."

"Mr. President…understand that's their natural hair color."

"Yuki! You're looking as handsome as ever! That aside, you till say that their natural hair color when their **roots are black**!"

"That's just how it is." Said Haru

"Moron." Lira said leaning on Kyo

"Can't you ever stand up straight?" Kyo yelled at her

"No I like to lean on people. Especially you, your comfortable." she said simply

"And what about Momiji Sohma's uniform? Are you telling me** that's **natural, too?

"B-But this one looks better on me…" Momiji said tears filling his eyes. Tohru saw this in stepped in front of him

"Um, please don't be so hard on him he-"

"**I'm not being Hard on him, Tohru Honda!" **

" Shut the hell up…you're really pissing me off. Quit acting like you're king of the mountain, **you arrogant son of a bitch.**" The softness that was once in Haru's eyes had left and now they were piercing gray eyes with malevolent look on his face.

"His black side!" Lira thought

"Who the hell do you think you are? You think you're _GOD_! Well! Do you! That's incredible! Say something _God_! Make a sound!"

"President!" the two girls shrieked

"Enough! Cut it out! You can't fight him!" yelled Kyo as Lira joined Yuki's side

"Stay out of this you stupid cat!"

**"AARRGGHHH! DON'T CALL ME STUPID! I'M GOING TO PUNCK YOU, YOU DAMN PUNK!"**

**"OH YEAH?"**

Kyo and Haru got into each others faces and began arguing next thing Lira knew she heard her name in the mist of the argument.

"What did you say punk?" Kyo yelled holding Haru by his collar

"Haru don't bring me into this!" Lira pleaded but Haru ignored her and continued

"You ran out on her! You ran with your tail between your legs. She doesn't need someone like you! she's better off with me!"

"Oh come on! Haru you're practically my brother! This is ridiculous!"

"your right Lira it is ridiculous. Because that's not why**GOD** is here!" Haru went over to Tohru and said "Hey there."

"Eh!" was all Tohru could manage to say.

"Tohru you said it yourself. You think he looks good like that right?"

"W-Well Y-Yes!"

"He'll get bigger soon. Wouldn't it be better for him to start wearing the boys uniform then? He would look so handsome don't you think?"

A dreamy look came across the two girls faces as if they were in love.

"Don't let him manipulate you!" yelled Makoto at the two girls, but they both ignored him and kept daydreaming. Makoto turned back to Haru and said, "What's your point?"

"People should wear what suit them."

"Ho-How can you say that! It's selfish!"

"Really?" said Lira suddenly "What if **Yuki **wore the **girls** uniform?"

"Good point Lira." Said Haru smiling at her

"Oh my…" was Makoto managed to say as he to day dreamed about Yuki

"**CUT IT OUT!"** yelled Yuki "Haru…Lira, if you don't stop now I'll disown you both forever…"

"Relax! We're just making a point." Haru said getting close to Yuki

"Yes, relax Yuki. Don't be so mad." Lira's eyes landed on Makoto who was still daydreaming. "And his mind reels."

"**QUIT THINKING ABOUT IT!" **Yuki yelled at Makoto. This made Makoto snap out his thoughts.

"Oh, right back to the issue at hand." he said pushing up his glasses and continued "You're a tough nut to crack Hatsuharu Sohma, **BUT! **With regard to your hair, can you **PROVE** that's your natural color!"

"I can." Said Haru simply

"**OHO**! And how exactly would you prove it! I demand evidence!"

Haru grabbed Makoto and dragged him into the boy's bathroom. Less than a minute later Haru emerged from the bathroom with a very red Makoto following him.

"The evidence is true. **BUT!** For today I have lost but next time I shall get my revenge on all of you!" yelled Makoto as he left with the two girls

"Um…what did you do in the restroom to prove that's your natural color?" asked Tohru

Haru cupped Tohru's face with his hands and said "Do you really want to know? Then lets just cut to the chase and **do it**."

"**WHAT?**" yelled Kyo, Yuki, and Lira

"What's wrong we can do it without actually embrac-"

Lira pulled Tohru away from Haru and both Yuki and Kyo stepped forward and punched Haru.

"Black …I can only handle it for so long when he turns black…" Lira said as Haru got up.

"I'm kind of tired…" Haru muttered as Lira released Tohru

"Oh, really? Pant You're tired? Pant" Kyo managed to say as he stood up straight. The bell rang and Lira sighed in relief.

"Oh! Yuki, Kyo, Lira don't go to class just yet. We wanted to talk to you. Could you stay here?"

"Well, I'm going to class." Said Tohru walking off to class.

"If it's something stupid I'll punch you." Kyo warned Momiji

"He says…he's coming" Haru said looking at Yuki then he look at Lira and continued"Here. Akito."

Lira's eyes widened "Here? _Akito…_" thought Lira


	10. Chapter 10 Without You

Lira's eyes widened "Here? Akito…" thought Lira

"_Let me out! Let me out!" Lira heard Yuki' s screams as she ran down the hall._

"_LET ME OUT!" _

"_Yuki! I'm coming!" she yelled. Lira felt someone grab her and bring her close to them._

"_I put him in there to remind him of who he truly is! He needs to know!" yelled Akito._

"_Akito I don't care! You have no idea what that can do to a person!"_

"_You will not defy me Lira. I own you!"_

"_I belong tono one!" Lira slapped Akito across the face and he let her go. Shecontinued to run down the hall. She threw open the door and she saw Yuki in a corner curled up into a ball crying._

_She slowly walked forward and knelt down next to him. She slowly reached out to touch him and when she did he flinched._

"_Yuki…it's ok. It's only Lira."_

_He looked up at her with nothing but fear and tears in his eyes. He flung his arms around her nearly knocking her over but she wrapped her arms around him as well and just held him close._

"_Lira…you came."_

"_Of course I did. I would never break my promise to you Yuki."_

"_Why? Why would you sacrifice yourself for me? Akito's going to hurt you when he finds you."_

"_I don't care. You don't deserve this…no one does…"_

"_I promise from this day forward Lira, I'll always be here for you."_

"So…just be on the look out for him. We thought we'd better warn you two…you know, just in case…you didn't want to see him." Momiji said looking from Yuki to Lira.

Yuki turned on his heel and left down the hall. Lira looked at Kyo and was about to open her mouth to say something but Kyo beat her to it.

"Don't…just go. I know he's like a brother to you…why would you want a rat for a brother I don't know. Just, take care of yourself."

He kissed her forehead and Lira ran off after Yuki. She came across Yuki in the middle of the hall. He looked at her and there was fear in his eyes.

"Yuki…" she muttered as she walked up to him.

"Lira, why is it that you're the only one who doesn't fear Akito? Why am I the one who fears him the most?"

"Yuki, there are things that everyone is afraid of. I know I'm afraid of seeing you naked and I'm afraid of the dark but there will always be on thing that I'm afraid of that will conquer all of my fears…but that's not important! We have to find Tohru before Akito does."

"There was once a time I hated you. Even before I met you, I hated you." Lira thought as they went outside and found Akito talking to Tohru. Yuki called out his name and Toru looked straight at Lira. "But I couldn't help but love you. Because without you I'd be nothing. There's something I can't grasp about you…and I probably never know what it is but…you are something incredible, Miss Tohru Honda."

"Ah! Yuki! Lira! I've _missed_ you both." Said Akito turning away from Tohru and walking towards Lira and Yuki. " I feel as though we haven't seen each other in ages."

"What were you doing?" Lira asked standing closer to Yuki.

"My, my you've gotten taller Yuki! And your hair has gotten longer Lira…"

"What did you do to Miss Honda!" Yuki demanded

"Nothing, I was just saying hello. Isn't that right Tohru?" he said looking at Tohru over his shoulder, " I was just saying hello, wasn't I?"

"Uh, oh! Yes!" Tohru said, Lira left Yuki's side and went over to Tohru. "What's wrong Lii-san?"

"_As long as she's okay…as long as she doesn't stop smiling at me."_ Lira thought giving Tohru a small smile "don't worry Tohru I'm fine."

Lira looked over her shoulder at Yuki and Akito and Yuki had a look of horror on his face. Tohru walked forward and pushed Akito away from Yuki.

"I'm sorry we…we have to hurry back to class…or we'll get in trouble."

"I see. I'm sorry, but before I go Hatori is here and he wanted to speak with you." He started to walk away and Lira followed him.

"Hatori…I haven't spoken to him since…Akito and I kissed." Lira thought walking behind Akito _"Just leave Lira. Shigure's waiting for you."_

"Hatori, was so cold…he's never been cold towards me before…is that what they mean when they say Hatori's as cold as ice?"

"Imouto-san if you keep spacing out like that you'll run into something. You almost ran into me." Said Hatori, his voice snapped Lira out of her thoughts.

"OH! Hari! Nii-san! I-I'm so sorry for kissing Akito! I didn't know that it would hut you I'm really sorry I" Hatori kissed Lira gently on her forehead and it made Lira stop her rambling.

"Lira, I'm sorry for being so cold to you that day. I'm just over protective of my little sister. I just don't want anything to happen to you. I wish I could take back that moment and-"

"No Hatori!" tears glistened in the sunlight as they ran down Lira's cheeks. "I don't want to forget! I want to go on with all my memories! Even if they are sad! Even they hurt me and tear at my heart…even if they we're memories I rather forget. Someday I won't let the memories I have destroy me. I believe that…because I what to think there no such thing…as memory I want to forget…so please Hatori. Don't make me forget." She wrapped her arms around Hatori and cried into his chest. " I want remember every moment I have withy you and everyone else. Even if it hurts me. I want to hold that memory in my heart forever…"

"I want you to come by sometime and have dinner okay?" Hatori said stroking her long hair. She nodded and Hatori lifted her chin and smiled at her. "Your hair has gotten longer."

"So has yours." She managed to say through her tears.

"Sensei it's time to go." said the driver. Hatori kissed lira's forehead once more and Lira released Hatori. Hatori let go of Lira and climbed into the car. The driver closed the door and got into the car and drove off.

"I hate admitting it but there is one thing I'm afraid of." Lira though as she walked back t class. "I'm afraid of being alone, but what I fear the most…"

"Lira! There you are we're going to play badminton with my friends. Do you want to play?" asked Tohru running up to her.

"Miss Honda, you found Lira. " Yuki said walking up with Haru and Momiji. "Hey, stupid we found Lira."

"Gah! You damn rat! Don't call me stupid!" Kyo said walking forward very fast.

"Well you did look for her in the broom closet…of all places." Said Haru.

Lira suddenly just started bursting into laughter. Everyone looked at lira with a surprise or shocked look on his or her faces.

"Lii-san?" asked Momiji pulling on her sleeve "are you alright?"

"Yes Momiji. It' just I missed dealing so loved and it's funny, how everyone makes feel so good inside. When I'm with all of you my fears just fly away."

"I feel the exact same way." Said Tohru smiling.

Yuki hugged lira and Kyo screamed "get your filthy hands off her!"

Yuki and Kyo began to argue ad the group of them walked down the hall.

"What I fear the most is being without the one's I love more than anything. Without my friends, I'm nothing."

Lira hung back and watched as the group of her friends walked forward into the sunlight. She followed slowly whispering to herself.

"Life…can be so beautiful…I love my life…thank you…for everything."

Authors Note: Hello! Just a note. I know there is a real horse in the story and her name is Rin, but in this story Lira is Rin and rin does not exist. I swear when I read the 8th book of Furuba. Rin looks exactly he way imanged Lira! except Lira's alot more nicer and carefree and her eyes look alot lie Hatori's eyes. okay that's my aurthors note, i'll be writing the next chapter soon


	11. Chapter 11 Make a wish

"It's weird…I only known her for a while but…the more I stay in the same house with her…the more I want to get to know her because in a way she reminds me of myself."

"So are you coming with us to the temple May 1st Kyo?" Lira asked as she hung the laundry

"Yes,I already told Tohru...why are you doing the laundry?"

"Because Tohru's at work and someone's got to do the chores." Kyo jumped down from the tree he was sitting in and walked over to Lira

"I thought you hated doing laundry."

"I do…but just because you hate something doesn't mean you can't learn to like it. Maybe one day I'll even learn to love doing the laundry…like I love Tohru." Lira giggled as she hung up Yuki's T-shirt "did you know there was a time when I hated her? Tohru? Yes…I hated imouto-san. I hated her because I was afraid…that she'd take my place in your heart Kyo. I was afraid she'd take you away from me…"

"Why would you think something stupid like that! How can she take me away from you when were not even together!"

"Kyo…" Lira looked over her shoulder at him and smiled "you're so stupid and blind can't you evensee it? Can't you see that…I still want to be with you? I still don't really completely forgive you for just running out on me but…I'm still scared that she'll take my place. I want to be the only one who kisses you and knows how to make you blush and makes you smile. I'm not saying I don't like Tohru I love the girl…I'm just saying that I'm afraid." Lira picked up the laundry basket and smiled at Kyo "Well! We better get inside the sun I s going down and it's getting pretty cold."

She basically ran in the house leaving Kyo standing in the night alone.

"_Can't you see that…I still want to be with you?" _

Lira's voice rung in his head like bell as he went inside the house and climbed the steps to his room.

"She still wants to be with me? But I thought she hated me…."

"_I want us to be together."_

"She was trying to tell me!" Kyo thought lying on his bed looking at ceiling "the night she decided to stay…she was trying to tell me the truth. I never gave it much thought. I still like Lira, I like her a lot but is it possible that Lira might be in love with me? She never told me 'I love you' while we were together. And do I lover her in return? No, I don't."

Kyo turned on his side and sighed deeply.

"I'm not in love with her but I am falling for her." Kyo got out of bed and opened the window to his room. He climbed onto the roof and to his surprise Lira was on the roof as well lying on her back looking up at the stars. "Lira! What are you doing up here?"

"Tonight's going to be a meter shower. Wanna join me?"

Kyo walked over to Lira and lay next to her.

"I hate it when she does that, she says something serious and then acts like it never even happened! It's so annoying!" Kyo thought looking at Lira. He saw Lira shiver a bit and he sat up and took off his coat. "Here."

"I'm not cold."

"Yes you are! Don't lie to me!" she took the coat and put it on "it's no wonder your cold, your still wearing shorts!"

"I forgot to change. Thank you."

They'd both laid there in an empty silence until Lira said

"Are you sure you don't mind me wearing this?"

"No it's alright. I'm use to it."

Lira laid her head on Kyo's chest and wrapped her arms around him.

"W-what are you doing?" Kyo stuttered

"I'm making sure you don't get cold."

"If this is a joke I'm not laughing!"

"It's not."

"You better not be toying with my feelings…"

"You have feelings?"

"Gah! Lira Sohma I swear I'm going to-"

Lira tightened her arms around Kyo and pulled him close to her

"I'm not hurting you am I?" she asked looking up at him

"No, I'm fine…"

"Kyo, it's ok to be afraid. I'm afraid too. But I'm willing to risk it if you are."

"Risk what?"

"You know…"

"No I don't know risk what?"

"You'll know when it bites you in the ass."

"I would prefer it wouldn't."

Lira began kissing Kyo'scollarbone and her lips trailed all he way up to his neck sending shivers down his spine. Lira's left hand worked its way up Kyo's chest and she whispered in his ear, her breath tickling that ear.

"Have you been working out?"

"Lira what do you think you're doing?"

"Causing heat" she replied as her handslid up and down his washboard abs "didn't you know friction between two people is a good source of heat?"

Kyo sat up and pulled Lira onto his lap and held her close to him

"Aww no fair Kyo. I was teasing you."

"I know, you weren't playing fair either."

"Oh! Kyo look!"

Shooting stars streamed the sky as they both looked up

"Oh hurry! Make a wish!" she said closing her eyes. Kyo closed his eyes and made a wish. He sat on the rooftop talking to Lira until he realized Lira was fast asleep.

"Oh no…. Lira." Kyo said shaking her but she didn't budge. "Lira gets up! Man she's out of it…"

"Lira! Lira, where are you?" Kyo heard Yuki call her name.

"Hey, up here." Kyo said lying Lira down on the roof. He then went to the edge and poked his over "she's up here. She's passed out."

"Passed out? How did she do that?"

"I mean she's sleeping. I'm going to toss her down okay?"

"Ok…**wait your going to what!"** It was to late Kyo picked up Lira's body bridal style then he lowered himself as he possibly could by his feet and released Lira into Yuki's open arms.

"Wow, it is like angel falling into your lap." Yuki thought catching her. Lira brought herself closer to Yuki and Yuki slightly blushed. "She's really cute…"

"I'm going to put her to bed and next time don't do something so stupid." Yuki said walking into the house. Kyo's replies followed Yuki up the stairs until he got to Lira's room. He opened the door and walked in.

"This looks more like a girls room every time I see it." he thought closing the door. He walked over to Lira's bed and tried to place her down on it but when he did Lira pulled him on top of her. He rolled over and lay next to her. Lira's grip on Yuki's neck would not budge. As Yuki laid there trying to figure out some way to get out of this he felt Lira leg starting to spoon him.

"Oh god! Why does she have to do this… well at least it's not as bad when were kids but" he turned on his side took look at Lira's sleeping face. She never looked more at peace. He smiled a little. "I was wrong Lira's beautiful. Wait what am I saying? Lira's like a big sister to me but…I can't deny that I don't feel some sort of attraction to her." Lira nuzzled Yuki's neck and he closed his eyes and relaxed. "I had to admit it but I like lying next to her right now, it feels nice…but then why do I feel so guilty?"

Yuki pushed the rest of his thoughts to the back of his head as he wrapped his arms around Lira and fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12 Similar

Tohru walked to school the next morning between Kyo and Lira and Yuki walked beside Lira. There was strong tension between them. Tohru looked at Lira who was look at the sky as if searching for something while Yuki and Kyo were looking straight ahead.

"Mom, I think everyone enjoyed meeting you yesterday and Lira and Kyo relationship seems to be getting better. That was the case until this morning. It seems that Yuki had spent the night with Lira and Kyo got mad at Lira and Yuki. He even called Lira a 'slut.' With that said Lira wouldn't even look at Kyo." Tohru thought as they arrived on school grounds. Lira stopped looking at the sky and looked at Kyo. The minute their eyes locked they both looked away.

"Hey! Tohru! Over here." They turned and saw Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima sitting on a bench nearby.

"Oh! Uo-chan! Hana-chan!" Tohru said running over to them and the other three followed. "How are you?"

"Fine and you?"

"I sense strong and negative waves coming from the three of you…" Hanajima said looking up from her book at the three behind Tohru.

"We just had a bad morning that's all Hana-chan." Lira replied tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Which reminds me, Lii-san there's something we want to show you." said Arisa rising to her feet.

"What is it?"

"We found something very interesting at your locker." Said Saki rising to her feet as well they lead the way into the school and everyone followed. They went to Lira's locker and Lira's jaw dropped.

"I'll have no place for my books!"

"Your mighty popular Lii-san!"

"Who stuffs a girls locker with flowers!" yelled Kyo. Lira's locker door was open and inside was dozen of bouquets, stuffed animals and cards addressed to 'Princess Lira'. Lira went over to her locker and threw everything out as she threw a box of candy outit hit Kyo in the head and landed in Hanajima-san's hands"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING**!"

"I'm looking."

"For what?" Yuki said leaning over her shoulder.

"Hey, Arisa and Saki. You wouldn't mind stealing Tohru this morning from us would you?" Lira asked now throwing beautiful bouquets onto the ground.

"Not at all! Come on Tohru."

"W-wait I"

"It's alright Miss. Honda we'll stay with Lira." Tohru nodded and left talking to Arisa and Saki. "What could you possibly be looking for?"

"I was looking for this…" Lira took out a photo and Kyo and Yuki saw themselves when they about 7 or 8 and Lira had her arms around both their necks smiling happily her feet barley touching the ground. "I'm so glad they didn't damage it."

"I forgotten how short you were." Kyo said looking at the picture more closley

"She still that short you stupid cat."

"Shut up! It's not my fault if"

"No please let's not argue you again." Lira said holding the picture close to her "I-I hated how we argued this morning. I wanted to show you this picture because…well look!" she showed it again "in my hair you guys put cherry blossoms in my hair. That's my favorite flower…"

"So what's the point?"

"The point Kyo is that all the flowers the boys put in my locker could never compare to the flower I keep with me. No two cherry blossoms look alike. We have our differences but don't let that tear us apart okay? I don't want that to tear us apart."

"I'm sorry," Yuki said taking her hand. "If I made you think that something so stupid would break out friendship Lira." He smiledand so did she"Nothing can break the friendship we have."

"Yeah…me too. I believe our friendship will last forever...so don't get all emotinal andstart crying okay?"

"O-okay" Lira said tears welling up in her eyes.

**"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CRY!"**

**"I CAN'T HELP IT!"**

"Don't pick on her you stupid cat. You know how emotional Lira is."

"I'm not emotional!"

"Seems like they're doing better." Arisa said watching the three argue from far away with Tohru and Saki.

"Lira seems to have an effect on them…like Tohru." Saki said eating the choclate she got

"Yes, sometimes I even believe that Lira is older than me." tohru said happily

"Really? But she shorter than you."

"Yes but that's not what counts."

"Oh I see what Tohru means…like Tohru she doesn't take things for granted…in a way they are similar in a way they are different." said Saki finishing her chocolate

"I'm glad to have a friend like Lira mom." Tohru thought looking at Lira chase after Kyo for her photo. "It's weird…I only known her for a while but…the more I stay in the same house with her…the more I want to get to know her because in a way she reminds me of myself. And I think were going to become the best of friends…"


	13. Chapter 13 Protection

"I only lied to the ones I loved to protect them. I didn't want them to sink in to deep, because if they did, they would hate me."

"So you threw her lighter in he lake yesterday?" Hatori asked sitting on the porch next to Lira

"Yeah…it was hard thing to do but I can't keep holding onto the past thinking she'll just come back to us." Lira said looking at Hatori

"There was nothing you could do Lira. You were only a child back then. It's not your fault that our mother drowned in the lake." Hatori took out a cigarette and lit it "I've had my share of lies toy you know. I can understand why you would lie to Tohru about our mother running out on us but why do it? Do you really think she would hate you?"

"Yes, I thought Tohru would hate me if she knew I lied to her and for lying to her I feel so pathetic"

"I lied to you Lira. You look nothing like our mother. You don't have carry a burden that doesn't have anything to do with you. Alright?"

Lira nodded and sighed

"You know being out here at the Summer Sohma house for golden week gives me some kind of peace."

" I'm going inside the house okay?" He kissed her on the forehead and got up and went into the house

"Yo, Lira." Said Kyo leaning on the doorframe.

"Oh, hello Kyo." She said smiling at him

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" lira nodded and Kyo sat beside her. "You know after golden week when we go back home I was wondering if we could go out."

Lira had a puzzle look on his face and Kyo sighed

"I want to take you out…like just hang out together, just the two of us."

"OH, I'd love to! What a great idea Kyo."

"Oh Lira, Kyo there you are." Said Tohru coming out of the house. "Lira is everything okay?"

"Y-Yes, Tohru may I have a word. Kyo I must speak to Tohru."

Kyo got up and left and Tohru sat beside her.

"Tohru, do you hate me?"

"No, of course not! Lira, if there's ever anything wrong you know you can always tell me."

"I know…I just wanted to protect you."

"Protect me? From what?"

"From me…I didn't want you to hate me. So I pushed you away…" Lira noticed tears stream down Tohru's face "I-I'm sorry did I make you cry? I'm so sorry."

"Lira, I could never hate you. No matter what you did or what will happen. I could never hate you. Lira I want you to be able to tell me everything about you." Tohru wiped her face and continued, " I want you to be able to trust me and not shut me out. I'm not afraid to know the truth. Just please let me in. Don't push me away, Lira. I want to be the one who can always be there for you."

"I'm glad." Lira thought pulling Tohru towards her. "That she forgives me and trusts me." Lira wrapped her arms around Tohru and cried on her shoulder's didn't mean to push her away. I want to let her into my heart. I want to let everyone in. I won't shut anyone out."


	14. Chapter 14 Everlasting Love

"DAMN RAT! GET OUT RIGHT NOW!"

"Kyo, how can you tell Yuki to get out when this is **HIS** room?" Lira ask groggily sitting up in Yuki's bed.

"I DON'T CARE! WHY ARE YOU SLEEPING IN HERE AGAIN ANYWAYS?"

"Oh, good your all awake breakfast is ready." Tohru said coming into the room

"Thank you Tohru."

"DON'T TRY TO IG-"

Yuki stepped forward and punched Kyo making Kyo fall over.

"We'll be down in a minute Miss Honda." Said Yuki smiling at her

"Hello everyone, were back from the Sohma summer house and I'm proud to say that me and Lira have become closer and not only that but today is a special day!"

"Yuki, you shouldn't have punched him so hard." Said Lira getting out of Yuki's bed

"Well he shouldn't be so rude." Said Yuki exiting the room and going downstairs with Tohru.

"Today Lira and Kyo go out on a date! Kyo claims it's not a date but he's been acting weird since we got home. I just hope that this date brings them closer."

As Tohru placed the food on the table Kyo and Lira came down.

"Good morning Lira, Kyo. Are you excited about today?" Shigure said filling his plate.

"Shigure were just hanging out it's not a date." Lira said looking at a magazine

"If it's not a date why don't Yuki and Tohru go with you?"

"Don't I spend enough time with that damn rat! Why would I want to hang out with him?"

"Oh! No, Shigure I couldn't intrude on Kyo and Lira's date."

"IT'S NOT A DATE!" Lira and Kyo said at the same time

"Ok I understand why it's not a date. I mean it seems Lira's dating Yuki and not Kyo."

"What makes you think that Shigure?" Yuki asked

"Well she has been sleeping in your bed a lot lately…"

"Kyo are you ready to go?" Lira asked putting down her magazine

"I thought you never ask." Kyo said getting up from the table and so did Lira.

"But wait, you both barley ate."

"We'll have a big lunch." Said Lira getting up and following Kyo out

"I hope everything goes well."

"I'm sure it will Tohru. Lira has no problem expressing her feelings…it's Kyo we have to hope for."

"We're leaving now!" said Lira pulling on her jacket.

"Oh, okay. Have fun you two!" said Tohru as Lira and Kyo walked out of the house. "Please Kyo, don't be afraid. Because you're not the only one who's afraid…Lii-san is afraid as well."

"Ugh…we shouldn't had bailed out on breakfast this morning…" Lira whined as they walked down the rainy street. "Want to go to a restaurant and dry off?"

"No, I have something in mind. Come on." Kyo said walking ahead of her.

"Kyo where are we-"

"Just be quiet and follow. You can be so annoying sometimes, Lira."

They walked in the rain side by side until Kyo stopped in front of a small coffee shop. Lira looked up and the sign read "Destiny."

"Destiny…I haven't been here since…that horrible night…" Lira thought walking in with Kyo and hanging up her wet jacket.

"Hey, can we get a moon cake and two coffee's?" Kyo asked the waitress as he sat at a booth. The waitress nodded and Lira sat beside him. "You ok?"

"Kyo…what the fuck are you trying to pull?"

"Lira…I know what's going through your head but it's not that it's just I'm trying to give you the date I was never able to give you."

"So you're not going to leave me to cry my eyes out this time?"

Kyo smirked and said, "you know sometimes I wish you would just kick my ass. Because by you just sitting there looking pretty. It kills me. You forgive me for breaking your heart…and that kills me more than anything."

"I remember it…like it happened 5 minutes ago…I was ready…to tell him, Kyo how I really felt." Lira thought looking at Kyo. "I was ready to tell him, that I loved him. Even if he didn't love me back…I was ready, but maybe I wasn't. I sat at this very booth waiting to tell him. It was when Akito, himself walked through the door I knew something had happened."

* * *

_"Lira, I'm so sorry but Kyo has disappeared." Akito said sitting next to her. "I'm sorry but Kyo has disappeared to the mountains to train to beat Yuki."_

_"D-did he say anything?" Lira asked her tears standing still in her eyes. "W-what did he say?"_

_"Nothing…he said nothing."_

_Lira couldn't hold back she burst into tears and Akito wrapped his arms around Lira and lifted her chin with his hand._

_"I'll be here for you. I promise."_

* * *

"Akito…he never broke his promise. And to this day he keeps it…but" Lira put her head on Kyo's shoulder who was drinking his coffee.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"I'm just resting…just let me stay like this for awhile…and maybe it won't hurt so much…"

"Huh?"

"But with Kyo back here…I feel…. I don't know but whatever this feeling is I want it to stay with me forever."

"Hey you ok? Lira?" he put his cup down and took Lira in his arms. "Lira, hey stupid."

"Don't call me…stupid. I'm not stupid, and another thing…" she looked up at him and sat up in his lap "I love you."

She leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. Kyo kissed her back but then pulled away shortly afterwards.

"L-Lira you-"

"I've always loved you Kyo...it's what I've been wanting to tell you. I'm afraid to be with you like your afraid to be with me. Maybe for different reasons but…I'm willing to try if you are."

"So that's what she meant…that night on the roof." Kyo thought taking Lira in his arms and holding her close. "I'm afraid…I'll admit it, but I'm not ready like you Lira. I'm ready to fall in love."

**Later that evening**

"Hatsuharu! Ok! Mercy! Mercy!" Lira yelled at the table. Hatsuharu let go of her arm. "I'm never playing mercy with you ever again."

"So what are you doing here Lira? The only time you come to the Sohma house is to see Hatori."

"I know, it's just…I wanted to talk to you."

"You've been talking to me since we came here from Shigure's house." There was a long silence between them "I wonder how Kisa's doing…"

"I'm sure she's fine…Hey Haru how's Rin?"

"Rin? She's doing better, why do you ask?"

"It's just…Rin she reminds me of Hatori's relationship with Kana…does she know?"

"Rin? No…not yet."

"Well when you do tell her I hope she accepts us like Tohru."

Haru gave a small laugh and put his elbow on table and rested his head on his hand

"You told Kyo didn't you? You told him the truth right?"

"You've caught me. I did."

"How did he take it?"

"He took it quite well…but in the end it all depends on how he feels about me…"

"You know, Lira. Kyo does love you, he just hasn't fallen and when he does he'll fall pretty hard. Maybe he already has and just prefers to deny it. I don't know…all I know is your love for him is everlasting."

"Lira, Sensei will see you now." Said a maid poking her in the leaving.

"I'll see you later Haru." Lira said getting up

"Tell Hatori said hello." Haru said as she left

"Everlasting…where have I heard that before?" Lira thought walking down the hall.

* * *

"_You know what Lira, I think my love for your brother is everlasting."_

"_Ewww your in love with Hari? Does that mean you guys kiss and stuff?"_

"_Hehe yes we do, but a love that is everlasting has nothing to do with that."_

"_Then what does have to do with Kanna?"_

_Kanna smiled at Lira and whispered in her ear_

"_You'll find out when you have an everlasting love."_

* * *

"That's right…Kanna told me…"

She went into Hatori's office and saw him sitting at his desk

"Hey." He said when she came in

"Hatori…Hari…she will always be your everlasting love and Kyo will always be mine."

"Hey, Hari swamped with work?" she said sitting across from him

"Always…"


	15. Chapter 15 Kanna's Reutrn

Lira looked up at Kanna with tears in her eyes then buried her face in the clothes she was wearing.

"What's wrong Lira?" Kanna asked softly

"Nothing…I just…" Lira said wiping her eyes. " I just realized how much…I love you Kanna-Chan. I-I Love you Kanna-Chan!"

An alarm clock went off in Kanna Sohma's house. She slowly awoke and hit the alarm several times before it turned off.

_"It's been a while…since I've dreamed of Lira."_ Kanna thought sitting up in her bed _"Actually I've never dreamt of her until now…I wonder why?"_

"Kanna, please tell me I have ten more minutes before I have to get up." said Kanna's husband

Kanna giggled and pulled the sheets off them.

"Sorry honey you have to go to work and I have to go buy a new dress for your shindig."

Kanna's husband pulled Kanna on top of him and kissed her gently.

"Okay now. I'm ready to get up." he said smiling at her

Kanna smiled at him and then got out of bed. She did her morning routine which included getting ready for the day, fixing breakfast and tiding up the house before going off to the mall to buy her new dress.

"Let's see…what store should I go to?" Kanna thought walking around the mall not looking where she was going " I suppose I could go to-"

"Ah! Oh, I'm so sorry." Said a girl's voice. The girl had black and white hair with violet eyes. She bent down to pick up what looked like a present. "You should really look where you're going though."

"Lira?" said Kanna in a whisper. Lira looked up at Kanna and she stared at her with her mouth open. "Lira…"

"K-Kanna!" said Lira standing up straight "I almost didn't recognize you…your hair had gotten a lot longer."

"So has yours…but your hair was always long…"

"So, I er heard you got married." Lira said smiling at her "thinking about kids?"

"Huh? OH! No I don't think so, well not anytime soon. So who's the present for?"

"Oh…it's for someone I care deeply about."

"Kyo perhaps?"

"No…Yuki."

"Yuki? But I thought-"

"I do," Lira said putting the present away "I do and always will love Kyo…but it's not like that between Yuki and I. I'm spouse to meet him later, I just thought I get him something. Well I ought to be going it was nice seeing you again."

Lira began walking away and Kanna felt pain on the inside and she could see Lira looking up at her telling her that she loves her.

"Lira, wait!" Kanna screamed. She ran forward and grabbed Lira by the shoulder and turned her around to face her. " Lira, are you mad with me?"

"Why? Why would I be mad? I love you Kanna-chan. How can I ever be mad with you." Lira smiled and took out a blue ribbon from her jacket pocket and started to put it in Kanna's hair. "Don't expect me to be mad over you leaving. I'm not, I'm actually happy for you. So, just keep smiling okay?"

"What?"

"Cause if you don't…then I'll cry." Lira finished putting the ribbon in Kanna's hair and smiled "just like old times eh? Well I got to get going, see you!"

_"Is that what all Sohma's are best at!"_ Lira thought running away with tears in her eyes _"Why are Sohma's so good at running away! I won't run away from my problems! I won't! I love Kanna-chan and i'll always care about her! even if she doesn't remeber...i'm glad she was smiling."_

* * *

_"I have to tell her! I have to tell her before it's to late!" _Lira ran to Kanna's room and there was Kanna standing in the middle of it. _"Good, Hatori didn't erase her memory yet." _Lira thought running to her. 

Lira hugged Kanna's waist and looked up at Kanna with tears in her eyes then buried her face in the clothes she was wearing.

"What's wrong Lira?" Kanna asked softly

"Nothing…I just…" Lira said wiping her eyes. " I just realized how much…I love you Kanna-Chan. I-I Love you Kanna-Chan!"

Kanna knealed down and took out a blue ribbion and started put it in Lira's hair.

"I Love you too Lira...i'm so sorry."

"huh?"

"You wouldn't have those scars on your back if it wasn't for me...i'm sorry i couldn't-"

"Kanna."

Hatori came out of the shadows and Lira never seen him look so pale. Kanna finished putting the ribion in Lira's hair and kissed her forehead. Lira began crying and Kanna took her into her arms and held her.

"Lira, why are you crying? You should smile like you always do. cause if you don't i'll cry too."

Kanna let go of Lira and left with Hatori. they went into the next room and Lira went over to the door and waited. She saw a bright light then a thud. Lira got up and opened the door and saw Kanna lying on the ground and Hatori standing up over her.

"It's over now...isn't it?" Lira asked walking towards him

"Yes...let's get you to bed."

"Hatori, i want to sleep in your bed toinight." said Lira as he picked her up "i don't want you to cry alone."

Hatori began crying as they took Kanna away and Lira wiped Hatori's tears.

* * *

_"For god's sake...please don't stop smiling at me, because if you do i'll cry."_

**That Afternoon**

"Thank you Lira. I love it." said Yuki as he and Lira both sat on the park bench

"Oh good, I wasn't for sure if you'd like it…" Lira said putting her hair up into a ponytail

"Now why wouldn't I want a deck of cards?"

"Because it's a cheap gift?"

Yuki laughed a little and sighed

"So you confused to that stupid cat that you love him right?"

"Yes I have…but I don't think Kyo will ever love me. The cat isn't even allowed to marry."

"You have strong feelings for him don't you?" Lira nodded her head "do you have feelings for anyone else in the Sohma house?"

"Well…sometimes…when I see him, this other boy…I have feelings toward him and then I get so confused cause I've known him for so long."

"But who do you love more?"

"Kyo…"

Yuki smiled and took Lira into his arms and held her.

"Yuki?"

"Lira, I'm glad…"

"Huh?"

"I'm glad you love only him. One day he'll love you back and treat you like the princess you are."

"Yuki…I love you."

"I know…" Yuki ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead "I love you too."

_"One day I won't have to run away and I'll be able to face my fears. I'll be able to tell the truth. I'll be able to open the lid I've closed so tightly on my emotions. With the help of Miss Honda and Lira…I know I can do anything."_

"Yuki…let's go home okay?"

"Yes…let's go home."


	16. Chapter 16 Run

"_Lira, don't look!" yelled Hatori picking her up and running away from the scene._

"_But Hatori, what about Kyo?" Lira yelled, "What's happening to him."_

_"Just close your eyes Lira, Please!" Hatori yelled, lira closed her eyes but before she did she saw Akito holding Kyo's bracelet. She smelled something disgusting and heard Akito say "It's disgusting…"_

"_Kyo can't come outside today Lira. I'm sorry." Said Kyo's mother_

"_Why? Is he sick?" Lira asked_

"_No, he's just tired." Said his mother smiling "Just go play okay?"_

"_Alright…" Lira walked away and as she passed Kyo's window she saw him sitting next to it "Kyo?"_

"_Lira, did you see?" he asked looking at her_

"_See what? I couldn't see anything yesterday…Hatori told me to close my eyes."_

_It began to rain and Kyo opened his window big enough for Lira to get in._

"_Get in here before my mom comes."_

_Lira smiled and climbed though window then walked over to Kyo's bed._

"_Why is she keeping you in here?"_

"_I don't know..." there was a long silence until Kyo said, "So you didn't see me?"_

"_No, I didn't why? Did something bad happen to you?"_

"_No." he said sitting on his bed. Lira sat next to him and put her head on his shoulder. "Why…do you only do this to me?"_

"_Because you're the only one I feel comfortable with…I like being with you."_

"_Hmm…I like being with you too."_

* * *

"Oh, no! It's raining!" said Lira standing under the school roof. "I should've listened to Tohru…"

"You can have my umbrella Lii-san!" said a boy coming over to her.

"No way!" said another boy pushing him out of the way. "You can have mine Lira-senpai! It's brand new!"

"That may be so Tach!" said President Makoto hitting Tach over the head with his umbrella. "BUT! I bought this umbrella especially for you! It took me three whole days to find the perfect one!"

"You know what else would be perfect." Said a cold voice "if I smashed your had into this wall."

Makoto turned around and saw Kyo cracking his knuckles. All the color that was in the boys faces drained and they ran away.

"Kyo don't be so mean. They were just giving me an umbrella." Said Lira simply.

"Lira?"

"Huh?"

"Can we talk later? There's something I'd like to tell you."

"Um…okay."

"Lira! Kyo! Were leaving now!" yelled Tohru coming out of the school.

"Oh, okay. Kyo can you share your umbrella with me?"

"Like I'd I ever share a umbrella with a girl!"

"Don't worry Lira, if that stupid cat won't do it I will." Said Yuki taking his out and opening it.

"Thank you, Yuki." Said Lira walking over to him and standing under his umbrella

"GRRR! WHY YOU…little…snot nosed…rat…" Kyo bent over out of energy

"If you're having a hard time you could turn into a cat and I could carry you home." Said Tohru smiling at him

"LIKE I'D EVER DO THAT!"

"I'm sorry Kyo!"

"Y-You don't have to apologize!"

"Miss Honda, we can go now the rain is lifting a little." Said Yuki walking ahead with Lira.

"She tries so hard, to make sure everyone is alright. She doesn't even worry about herself." Lira thought looking back at Tohru and Kyo as they walked out onto the sidewalk. "If…there was anyone…who could take care of him…it'd be her."

"Yay! We're finally home!" said Lira as they arrived at the house "now I can take a warm bath…"

"Figures the stupid rain stops when we get home!" Kyo said opening the door.

"KKKYYYOOO!" said a girl's voice. They all looked and saw Kagura smiling at Kyo. "Welcome home my beloved Kyo!"

Kyo slammed the door shut and Lira rolled her eyes.

"Kyo! Kyo, my love! What's wrong?" Kagura said rattling the door

"The door closed and it's never going to open again!" Kyo said, Kagura's hand punched through the door and she grabbed Kyo

"Open it…"

Kagura pulled out her hand and Lira opened the door.

"Hello, Kagura." She said smiling at her.

"Lira it's been so long!" Kagura said hugging her like a sister

"I know, Kyo's missed you."

"No I haven't! Don't go telling her things like that!" Kyo said taking off his shoes as he stepped into the house.

"Miss Honda you can come inside the house now." Yuki said taking off his shoes.

"Oh sorry I was just wondering why Kagura and Lira act like best friends." said Tohru coming in the house and taking off her shoes "I mean since their both in love with Kyo you'd think they'd hate each other."

"Oh, I know but they don't." said Yuki untying his tie. "Lira is quite found of Kagura actually. Even when Lira was Kyo, Kagura backed off Kyo and wished the best of luck to Lira."

"EVEN THOUGH I LOVE YU SOOO MUCH!" they heard Kagura yelling from the kitchen

"WOULD YOU HURRY UP AND FIGURE OUT THAT'S _WHY _I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU!" Kyo yelled back as Tohru and Yuki walked into the room.

"Oh, Tohru there you are," said Shigure sitting at the table. "I was wondering if you let Kagura and Kyo go to the grocery store to buy groceries for dinner?"

"Groceries?" said Kagura "Yup! We'll go!"

"I'm not going!"

"Well if you want to…" Tohru said handing Kagura the list.

"Okay than!" Kagura said taking the list "It's a date!" she grabbed Kyo and ran out the door

"Oh Tohru how about you and Yuki go on a date today. The sky is all cleared up."

"Oh I possibly couldn't!"

"C'mon let's go on a date. That is if you don't mind the usual place." Yuki said smiling at her

"Okay," she said smiling "but what about Lira?"

"Oh don't worry about her, she's out running."

"Running?" asked Tohru. "Hasn't she been running all week?"

"Yes…matter of fact she's been running a lot since she had that date with Kyo…" said Shigure looking up from his newspaper at Tohru. "She's probably just blowing off some steam."

"It's been weird…I thought the relationship between Kyo and Lira. It seems that instead of being closer they've grown father apart. They've been arguing a lot more than usual and Lira just seems to be avoiding everyone…even me."

**Meanwhile**

Lira lay on the ground out of breath from running so fast.

"Why…do I try so hard to get away from my problems when say I won't…I'm such a liar…" she said out loud to herself.

"Yes, I remember when you were about 5 and you lied about eating my cookie." Said a male voice " but you felt so bad that you ran a mile and when you were done you came back and apologized."

Lira looked up and saw Kazuma Sohma standing over her.

"I only run so when I run out of breath I know what it's like not be able to breathe."

"So you're killing yourself mentally…"

"I'm just killing the thing that's holding me back from being who I am."

"And what would that be?"

"The truth…" lira said smiling she then got up and looked at him "we all run away from the truth…"

"You've been reading again haven't you?" he said smiling at her.

"It's so good to see you again Shishou."

Lira fell into his arms and Kazuma picked her up and carried her.

"It's nice to see you, how many times have I told you not to push yourself to hard."

"I'm sorry, I just needed to clear my head…"

"Let me guess, Kyo?"

"Well yes, I'm afraid I'm trying to deal with the fact that Kyo will never love me… and that I may be falling for someone's in the Sohma house."

"Lira…has your heart healed?"

"No…not fully but its getting there." she said laughing

"Lira…would you meet me tonight?"

"Huh?"

"I would like to show you something that could make you and Kyo much closer."

"Okay…"

Kazuma arrived in front of the house and they heard Kagura and Kyo yelling.

"Kyo." Kazuma said simply.

"Shishou?" said Kyo sounding shocked

"You're looking well, Kyo." Kazuma then opened the door and walked inside.

"Shigure, I'm home. Looked who I found." Said Lira smiling at Shigure

"More of I found her, the poor girl was out of breath when I found her." said Kazuma " It's nice to see you again Shigure."

"It's good to see you Kazuma-Dono. Would you like me to call Hatori, Lira?"

"No way, if he sees me like this I'll never hear the end of it." She said as Kazuma put her down on the couch.

"You push yourself to hard you'll" there was an explosion as everyone walked into the house and a black and white horse appeared standing next to the couch "turn into a horse…"

Kyo went straight up the stairs and slammed the door to his room.

"Tohru?" Lira said getting her attention "This Kazuma Sohma, he's not part of the zodiac but he is Kyo's Shishou but at the same time her taught martial arts to Hatsuharu, Yuki, Kagura, me and the others."

"Oh! It's nice to meet you! I'm Tohru Honda!" she said bowing.

"It's very nice to meet you Tohru." He said bowing also "it is said you know of the Chinese zodiac too."

"Y-Yes, that's correct."

"Hmm…I see can you tell me where Kyo's room is?"

"Uh, at the end of the hall on the right of the second floor I can show you if you like."

"No, that won't be necessary." He said leaving the room.

Lira turned back into her human form and put on her clothes then walked outside. Yuki followed her and saw that she was standing in front of the door looking at the sky.

"Lira?"

"I'm sorry…Yuki…I lied." She said softly

"About what?" he said stepping forward.

"About I love Kyo more than that other boy." She took her hair out its ponytail and it blew in the wind. "I lied…I love them both the same…my heart can't choose…"

**Late that night**

"He asked to have a word with you too?" Lira asked putting on her shoes

"Yes, he wanted to talk to me." Said Tohru. "Let's go then."

"Okay," Lira said smiling at her. "It's raining so hard…" Lira got under Tohru's umbrella and they both walked outside and saw Kyo talking to Kazuma and when Kyo saw them his eyes widened in fear.

"Kyo...discover for yourself…whether or not your birthright really make you 'worthless'." Said Kazuma

Kazuma pushed Kyo backwards and took off his bracelet.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME!" Kyo yelled

"_Lira, don't look!"_

_"It's disgusting…" _

_"Whatever you do…don't look…"_

* * *

Just a note, this isn't coming to a close, but you know it will have to sooner or later. i just hope i can keep this up.


	17. Chapter 17 Don't Give Up

"K-Kyo…" Lira stuttered looking at the monster that was once Kyo.

Kyo jumped into he air into the woods.

"_It's over! They saw me Lira and Tohru! Lira, she saw me! It's over! It's all over! Everything…is lost. …Hopeless"_ Kyo thought running through the forest.

"That is what he's been hiding. The cat's _**other **_form." Said Kazuma "Only those possessed by the cat change into that grotesque form." He looked at Lira but she was looking into the woods where Kyo ran off. "Did you think he was frightening? Were you…disgusted?" Tohru's hand slipped into Lira's. Lira shook off her fear and nodded towards Tohru and they both ran forward into the woods. _"Will you heal him?" _Kazuma thought holding Kyo's bracelet close to him.

"Gah…ugh!" Tohru fell to her knees vomiting on the ground.

"Tohru! Tohru are you alright?" Lira said helping her up.

"Y-Yes…I'll be fine." She said wiping her mouth "what incredible horrible smell!"

"I know…it's like the stench of rotting corpses everywhere…I've only smelled it once before."

"You've seen"

"No I haven't seen him like this…only smelled…I've never seen anything like it…"

"What in the world should we do?" asked Tohru "I-It's"

Tohru fell again and Lira made Tohru put one arm around her shoulder then helped her to her feet.

"I know it's hard but…I won't give up…and I can't do this alone, please help me Tohru…"

* * *

"Yuki? Where are you going?" asked Kagura 

"I'm going…" said Yuki pulling on his shoes.

"But where?"

Yuki didn't answer, he opened up the door and ran off into the forest.

"Be safe…yuki…please help them…" whispered Kagura.

* * *

"It's okay Lira, I can do It." said Tohru as they walked through the forest. 

"The smell is getting stronger…" said Lira letting go of Tohru hand holding her stomach.

"Kyo…" said Tohru. Lira looked around and saw Kyo sitting on the rocks.

They both walked out the forest and approached Kyo who was sitting on a rock.

"Kyo…" Lira whispered.

**"GET AWAY!"** he yelled when he saw them "What…what are you two doing?" he yelled "How can you just act like…nothing wrong? **WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"**

"Kyo…" said Tohru moving closer to him

**"GET AWAY FROM ME! I'M DISGUSRING AREN'T I? WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE? I DON'T NEED YOUR FUCKING PITTY!"** Kyo yelled, _"I'm begging you…please stop."_

"But Kyo..." Lira said stepping forward

"Kyo, we just want to…" Tohru said reaching out to him

"**DON'T TOUCH ME!"** Kyo swung one of his big claws and it swiped Tohru's right shoulder. _"I'm going to make you miserable!" _he was about to attack her again but Lira jumped in front and grabbed Tohru but Kyo's claws still sand deeply into Lira's back and Lira landed on Tohru. "Get Lost! I hate you! You drive me crazy!" His eyes turned on Lira as she got up off Tohru. "I can't stand to look at you! Next time I'll cut your stupid face to pieces! **GET LOST!"** Lira fell to her knees and her eyes grew big and empty_. "If I'm going to lose her anyway…I'll make it so bad, I'll hurt her so much that it possibly hurt any more!"_ he thought as he saw Tohru help Lira up and they both walked away. _"I'll make it so bad that they'll never feel sorry for me again! That they'll both never want to look back!"_

"Lira!" Yuki said running up to them "Miss Honda, where is he…" they both said nothing

"Lira! Snap out of it!"

Lira looked up at Kyo and a small smile formed on her face.

"Don't give up okay?"

"I'll never give up on Kyo. Tohru what is you want more than anything right now."

"I…I just…more than anything…want us to be together! I'm afraid Kyo won't come home!"

"He's coming home, weather he likes it or not."

Lira turned around and ran back to Kyo and stood in front of him. _"I won't give up…I refuse…why would I throw it all away?"_ she thought as Yuki joined her said and Tohru was at the edge of the forest.

Kyo tried to run and both Lira and Yuki tackled him each of them grabbing a leg. Kyo sank his claws into Yuki's arm and the other one into Lira's back.

"Kyo!" Lira let out a blood-curdling scream "Kyo please stop! You're scarring me! Right now I'm so scared! This isn't like you Kyo!" she said between sobs.

Tohru walked over and put her arm around Kyo's and Kyo growled and swung them all around. Lira held on tight as she felt her leg crack against a rock. Kyo stop swinging them and yelled

**"LET GO OF ME! DON'T YOU GET IT!"**

"NO! I don't get it!" yelled Tohru back at him. "It's scary…the smell, the way you look, the tone of your voice! Everything!"

"But from now on I want to understand everything!" Lira cried, " I want you to tell me everything, your hopes, your dreams. When you're weak, sad…I want you to let me care about you…"

"I want us to be together!" both girls shouted "more than anything! I want us to live together! I want us to go home!"

The sun slowly came up over the horizon and Lira hung on to Kyo as if she would die if she let him go.

"You know…you don't have to…love everything." Kyo said softly, Lira opened her eyes and saw the old Kyo back and Yuki behind him holding his injured arm. "It's okay…if you two were scared." Lira let go of him and sat up slowly. "This is what I wanted…all along. To have someone to share my worries with. Let's go on living together." Kyo grabbed Tohru and pulled her into a hug and Lira sighed and gave Yuki a small smile.

_"Why would…someone like Tohru and Lira...stay near me…and cry for me?"_

There was an explosion as Lira got up and stumbled over to Yuki.

"Kyo?" Tohru said softly and there was a cat on her lap crying.

"Lira?" Yuki looked at her and she put her head on his shoulder

"Yuki…I believe my heart…" she said smiling "has finally healed."

" _How can I ask for that? I don't deserve something like that. You ended near me by mistake."_

Tohru picked up Kyo and his pants and Yuki helped Lira back to the house where Kazuma was waiting for them.

_"This time will be different, Lira…I want to care for you like you've always done for me. I don't want us to be apart. How can I ask for that?"_

**The Next Morning**

"We're back Shigure!" said Tohru walking in with Kyo "we just said goodbye to Kazuma. Is Lira up yet?"

"I don't know, as Hatori. He's still up there with her." said Shigure.

"Ha-Hatori?" Kyo stuttered

"Yup, he came over while you two were gone. He already patched up Yuki. You did the most damage to Lira, Kyo."

"_Hatori's going to kill me." _Kyo thought walking up the stairs to Lira's room. _"He's going to murder me!"_

"Kyo." Said a voice

Kyo looked up and saw Hatori coming out of Lira's room.

"Ah…Hatori…"

"You did quite a number on Lira." He said softly "you know as her older brother it its my duty to protect her."

"Hatori…it wasn't spouse to be like this…"

"Don't worry, I don't blame you."

"Huh?"

"I can't blame you, how could I?"

"Hatori? Is that Kyo?" asked Lira from inside the room.

"Yes, it's him." Hatori said opening the door for Kyo. Kyo walked towards the door and Hatori whispered "good luck."

Hatori closed the door behind Kyo and Kyo looked to see Lira in her bed with bandages wrapped around her chest and a bandage over her right eye. She had a couple of bruises but she looked happy.

"Good morning. How are you?" she said happily as he sat down.

"Don't go starting that cheerful crap!" he yelled at her

"Did you get to talk to Kazuma? He talked to me before her left."

"What did he say?"

"Well he asked me about my wounds and then he told me that my love for you is everlasting, even if I'm in love with someone else at the same time."

"What? You're in love with another person? Who?"

"That's not important."

"It is important! It's important to me because, because I don't want you to be with anyone else! I want to be the one you run to! I want to be the one you cry on! I want to be the on who spend the rest of your life with!" he took her hand in his hand and held it tightly. "Don't you get it? I've never thought of you as friend Lira! Never! I've always loved you! I love you Lira! I'm sorry it took me so long to say it but…I can't stand the thought of you being with someone else!"

"I've waited so long…"Lira said trying not to cry "for you to say those words to me…I love you too, Kyo."

Kyo cupped Lira's face in his hands and pressed his lips against hers. It was if nothing ever changed and everything had remained exactly the same.

"_Just like that…it didn't matter that I was in love with another Sohma…because I had Kyo, but…even though I knew Kyo was my true love. I was still deeply in love with Akito."_


	18. Chapter 18 Love for Candy

**"LIRA!"** yelled Kyo and Yuki **"WHAT IS AYAME AND SHIGURE DOING IN YOUR BED WITH YOU?"**

"They both had no where to sleep so I let Ayaa-nii and Gure-nii sleep in my bedroom." Lira said groggily

"That's correct! Plus Lira, Shigure and I had so much fun and we were quite comfortable with our sleeping arrangements…" said Ayaa getting out of bed.

"Yes, Ayaa was on the bottom and I was on top." Said Shigure.

"And where was Lira?" asked Tohru

"Oh, Lira dear was in the middle." Said Ayaa.

**"THAT'S IT I'M GOING TO KILL BOTH OF YOU!"** yelled Kyo

"Well it would've never happened if you guys didn't break The wall to Shigure's room."LIra siad pulling the covers over her head

"How dare you invade Lira's slumber? You should be ashamed of yourselves! Especially you Shigure! Sleeping in nothing but your boxers." Shouted Yuki

"It's natural!" shouted Shigure back at him

"It's disgusting! Put some damn clothes on!" yelled Kyo

"Shigure…make them stop yelling." Said Lira wrapping her arms around his neck.

**"Get out of her bed!"** both boys shouted.

"Well boys you've passed the test!" said Ayaa "Tohru my dear I'm famished. Could you fix me something?" Ayaa said going out the door.

"**TEST**! What test?" yelled Kyo

"Oh it's nothing." Shigure said getting out of bed and pulling on a kimono. "Now if you excuse me I have a manuscript to write."

Both Kyo and Yuki fell on Lira's bed exhausted.

"You guys are so funny." Lira said sitting up in her bed. "It's good to know that you two care for me so much."

"He wear's me out so damn much. Sometimes I believe I hate him more than that damn rat."

"I think that's impossible Kyo." Said Tohru smiling at them. "I'm going to go start breakfast."

"Let me come with you Miss Honda. I don't want to stay in here with this stupid cat." Yuki said getting up and leaving with Tohru.

"Have your wounds gotten better?" asked Kyo.

"No not really, I mean it's only the second day." Lira said smiling at him.

"I'm so sorry." He said kissing her hand

"That's got to be the millionth time you've apologized to me." She said looking at him "I love you, Kyo."

"I love you too, Lira." He said smiling at her "I'm sorry but I've got to get ready for school and you've got to get better."

"It's alright, I'll be here when you get home." Lira said

Kyo kissed Lira on the forehead and left the room.

"_It's funny." _Lira thought lying back in her bed. _"I told Kyo about my feelings for Akito and yet…he forgives me for it." _Lira closed her eyes and got comfortable in her bed. _"Maybe it's because I forgave him. For hurting me."_

* * *

"Lira, Master Akito will see you now." Said a servant

"Thank you." she said getting to her feet. She walked into the room where Akito was and he was sitting on the porch with bird in his hand. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes…I wanted to know if you're alright…" he said turning to face her

"Since when do you care if I'm alright Akito?" she asked coldly

"Hmm" Akito let the bird fly away and he got to his feet, and then pulled up the sleeve of his kimono. "Why since I fell in love with you, Lira."

"Huh? No! That's a lie!" Lira yelled

"No it's not, but instant all those things Kyo said was a lie?" asked Akito taking closer steps to her. "I'll never abandoned you Lira, I'll always be here for you Lira, I'm only one step behind you Lira to catch you when you fall. You're my one and only, you mean the world to me. I care about you Lira, I need you Lira, and I want you Lira!"

"He said those things because he loves me!" she yelled tears filling her eyes

"Yes but…did he ever tell you that he loved you?" Akito asked

"He just wasn't ready! Kyo loves me! I know he does! How do I know your not lying!"

"That's just it…you don't know…" he took Lira's hand and pulled her into and embrace "I can tell you I love you as much as I wanted and you would never know because your heart is filled wit h such passion such joy that you think you'll burst from such happiness."

"I knew you were lying." Lira said softly

"Yes but didn't for a moment…" he put his lips close to her ear and whispered "your heart skipped a beat?"

Lira pushed him away but Akito grabbed on to her sleeve and pinned her to the nearest wall with her hands above her head.

"Admit it Lira!" he yelled at her as she struggled "you knew Kyo didn't love you and you had doubts that you two would ever actually make it! And you know you probably couldn't because the cat isn't allowed o marry is he?"

"Let me go!" she yelled, she then kicked him in his shin and Akito let go of her "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Because I want to be your everything." Akito said simply "it was nice talking to you Lira. We should have dinner tonight."

Lira quickly left the room and headed towards Hatori's house. She opened the door to his office and found him talking on the phone.

"No, she's not doing well Kazuma. She wanted me to erase her memories last night…" said Hatori "Is Kyo willing to talk to her? I think they need to"

"Work things out?" she said finishing his sentence and plopping into the chair in front of his desk. "Let me talk to Kyo."

"Kazuma? Yeah put Kyo on the line." Hatori said before handing over the phone to Lira.

"Hello?"

"H-Hi Lira."

"Kyo, why did you leave without-"

"Look I'll make this brief." He said, "I like you a lot Lira but I don't think…we should be together…"

"Why?" asked Lira trying to keep her voice steady?

"Because I feel uncomfortable for you and I just think were better off as friends." he took a deep breath and said "I'll call you tomorrow okay?"

"Don't bother! I don't ever want to hear from you again! I hate you Kyo! I hate you!" she slammed the phone on the desk and ran into her room.

_"After that…I kept calling Lira to make sure…she was alright…then one day Hatori said she moved to America to get away from the public. But I knew it was a lie …she moved to get away from me. Her memories of me, her feeling for me, everything…she'd rather have forgotten every single thing about me than go on remembering the past that we could never go back to. I blame myself for all the pain I caused her and the promises I didn't keep, but I blame Akito for taking her away from me."_

_"When I ran to my room…I threw everything around ripped everything that reminded me of him…I was torn apart by the one person who made my heart stay together. I couldn't handle it…so I ran to Akito…why Akito, when Hatori's right there…because I didn't want Hatori to be burden with my stupid problems. I began to rely on Akito and he in return gave me the comfort I needed…at first he was the person I needed to get back Kyo…but then I realized this later on…if I truly wanted to get back at Kyo I should've been spending my time with Yuki. Even after I moved to America Akito and I still stayed in touch…until I realized I was started to develop feelings for him, so I stop talking to him. It wasn't until I came back I knew it was for sure that I was falling for Akito and when he kissed me, I had fallen to deep. Now I desperately try to fall out of love for him. Why would I want to be with someone I know who will hurt me? Akito's love is like candy…artificially sweet you get fooled by the wrapping and you just like candy it become addictive..."_

* * *

"Hey you guys. About time you got home. I was bored here with only Shigure and Ayaa." Lira said smiling at them as Tohru, Haru, and Yuki.

"What are you talking about Lira? We had tons of fun!" said Ayaa

"Yes, especially in the shower!" said Shigure happily

"What do you mean?" asked Haru sitting down

"Well with Lira's broken leg she needed help in the shower! So we gladly assisted her!"

"That's illegal you both should be arrested!" yuki yelled

"Yuki don't be so mean. We took baths together."

"We we're 3!" he replied.

"Really? I take baths with Lira when she comes over to the Sohma house." Said Haru

"You do?" said Shigure said in surprise

"Haru! Your as bad as them!" yelled Yuki

"It was nothing like that…she would just wash my back and I would wash hers." Said Yuki

"That's no excuse!"

"Oooo wait till Hatori here's this!"

_"Kyo and I love each other and were together now. I just hope we can be like this forever."_ Lira thought watching Yuki argue with Ayaa. _"Well some things could change."_

"Tohru how about we take a bath together?" suggested Lira

"Oh ok, that's be alright." Said Tohru

"You too, Yuki you can help us wash each other." Lira said happily

"Lira you're making me lose all my respect for you." said yuki putting his head on to the table.

* * *

Just have to credit, when Lira says Akito's love is like candy it's from a song called "Walk Away" by Christina Aguilera. If you think about it Akito's feelings for Lira are artificiall. 


	19. Chapter 19 Special

"So the rumors are true than." Said Akito as Hatori put a stethoscope "Lira and Kyo have gotten back together…"

"Yes, it would seem. Lira's very happy." Hatori said take the stethoscope away. "I'm going to see her this afternoon to check up on her leg."

"I'll go with you." said Akito pulling up the sleeve of his kimono "I want to see her…I want to see if she is truly happy."

"Okay! You guys have fun, I'll be here when you get home!" said Lira waving goodbye to Tohru, Yuki and Kyo.

"Don't worry Kyo I'll take good care of Lira!" said Shigure waving goodbye.

"If you touch her I'll kill you!" yelled Kyo "Bye Lira, I love you!"

"I love you too Kyo!" Lira yelled back.

"_I love you." _Kyo thought looking back at the house seeing Lira still waving at him_ "…those words fell from my lips as if it was water. Sometimes I become afraid thinking she won't say it back. It's like a thirst that must be fulfilled and she's holding the only source of water."_

"Lira you can stop waving now." Said Shigure holding back his laughter.

"Yes, do stop waving at him." Said a cold voice and Lira slowly put down her hand "It's not as if you'll never see him again."

"It's nice to see you, Akito." Lira said turning her attention to the side of the porch where Akito was standing with Hatori. "Time for my daily check up Hatori. I hope you brought me something for making me take that awful medicine."

"I didn't bring you anything but Ayame asked me to drop this off for him." Hatori said handing her a dress in a bag. "Let's get inside so we can see how you're doing."

They all went inside the house and Hatori helped Lira sit down on the couch and after he helped her put her dress on an empty armchair. Akito sat next to her and Shigure picked up his newspaper and sat in his armchair.

"How've you been Akito?" Lira asked as Hatori lifted up the back of her shirt. "Usually I come to see you."

"I want ed to see if the rumors were true, about you and Kyo." Said Akito "I would've thought with what he did to you, you'd be upset."

"Why'd I be upset? It's the curse fault not his. Ouch! Hatori that hurt's"

"I know, but I'm glad to say the wounds aren't as deep as they use to be." Said Hatori putting some cream onto her back. "Shigure, tell Tohru to put this on Lira's back once every day."

"Wait, why not have me do it?" asked Shigure

"Because you're a louse and a pervert. I don't trust you with my sister." Said Hatori as he put the bandages back on her

"That hurts Hatori! I'm her dear uncle! If you don't trust me why leave her here with me?" asked Shigure

"Because I know Kyo will kill you if you try anything." Hatori said as he pulled down the back of Lira's shirt and stood up "All done, Shigure would mind fixing me a cup of tea?"

" Huh? Oh, of course not. Would you like one to Akito?" said Shigure putting down his newspaper down and getting up.

"Yes I would, get Lira one too." said Akito. Shigure nodded and he left with Hatori for the kitchen. The minute they were gone Akito pressed his cold lips against Lira's soft warm ones. She pushed him away and Akito grabbed a hold of her and pinned her down onto the couch. "Why didn't you tell me!" he said in a hushed whisper

"I didn't know how to tell you! I know you would hurt me, like your doing now…." She said looking at him

"You make so sick! I swear if "

"Then why don't you just beat me up like the others!" she said cutting him off. "Why don't you just beat me until I can't move and I'm so bloody until I'm dying!"

He smirked at her and then put his lips close to her ear "because I know this kills you more…you hate the fact that you love me, and you hate even more that I won't lay a hand on you. Don't you get it Lira? I'm not going to kill you, I'm going to break you and when you break you'll be mine for the taking." He tugged softly at her ear and whispered, "I love you."

"I hate you." she said as a tear crept down her cheek

"No you don't." he said kissing her tear away "you love me."

"You sure don't love me."

"Your right I don't because I'm obsessed with you. You're my obsession Lira." He started kissing her neck sending shivers up and down her spine. "You belong to me."

"_Why? Why do I love you?"_ Lira thought as Akito let go of her and she sat up _"why…you? What makes you so damn special?"_

"Akito…I can never be with you, you do realize that…don't you?" she asked looking at him

"No, I don't. One day lira…you'll truly fall in love with me." He said smiling at her

"Huh? What do you-"

"Lira! Can you get the phone! We're busy!" said Shigure

"Why can't Hatori get it?" Lira asked limping towards the phone.

"Because I'm cooking." Said Hatori

Lira sighed and picked up the telephone "Hello, Sohma and Honda residence."

"Hello Lii-san!" Lira heard Momiji's voice

"Hey girl!" said Uo-chan

"Sup girl." said Haru

"It's good to here your voice, Lira." Said Hana-chan

"Hello Lira, it's Tohru!" said Tohru

"What are you guys doing calling me?" asked Lira

"Well the brat thought to cheer you up." Said Kyo

"But I'm fine." Said Lira in surprise

"Yes, but I sensed your waves from here Lira…they were such confused waves." Said Hana-chan

"So we decided to call to see how your doing at home." Said Yuki

"Your fan club's going crazy without you here!" said Uo-chan holding back laughter "I think they're planning on coming to your house."

"So when you coming back Lii-san! We miss you!" said Momiji

"Yeah, and I have no one to protect anymore." Said Haru.

"So what did Hatori say Lira?" asked Tohru "he was spouse to come check your wounds today right?"

Lira couldn't speak her words where caught in her throat because tears were falling everywhere and she couldn't stop laughing nor crying

"Lira? Is everything okay?" asked Tohru

"Don't tell me she's crying…" said Kyo

"Lira what's wrong?" asked Yuki

"I love you guys so much!" Lira said wiping her eyes. "You guys are the greatest! I'm coming to school tomorrow!"

"That's great Lii-san!" yelled Momiji

"We'll come home with Tohru today see how you are." Said Hana-chan

"Yeah we need to check up on you." said Haru "so we'll come too."

"Hey! That's to many people at the house!" yelled Kyo

"Oh let them come. I have something to show you all." Said Lira "I'll see you this afternoon then."

"Bye then, Lira." Said Yuki

"Yes, bye Lira!" said Tohru

"Bye." She hung up the phone and Lira turned to see Shigure holding a cup of tea. "We're having visitors."

"I know. Hatori and Akito left…Hatori said you can take that cast off by next tuesday" said Shigure "Lira, has your heart truly healed?"

"I believe so…"

Shigure smiled and handed her the cup of tea and said, " You are something amazing Lira."

"Gure-nii…" she said blushing

"Come one I'll help you get into that dress." He said smiling

"Shigure don't be such a pervert!"

"What I can help you get out of your clothes can't I?" Shigure as ked and Lira slapped him "I'll take that as a no."

**That Afternoon**

"Where's Lira?" asked Uo-chan sitting on the floor

"She's slipping into something more comfortable." Said Shigure happily as he handed out tea to everyone

"You say that as if she's going to where a maid's outfit." Said yuki

"Well…I've been in maid's out fit before." Said Lira coming out Shigure's room "but that was for Ayame's catalog."

Kyo looked up at Lira and spitted out his tea. Lira was wearing a white sleeve less kimono that had golden trims and the embroidery wad golden as well with cherry blossoms all over it and it hugged her every curve showing off her amazing body. She smiled softly at them as they all gaped at her.

"What do you think?" she asked, "Do I look okay?"

"Now I know where I recognize her from..." said Hana-chan "Lira ,you were Mizu weren't you?

"Yes, you've caught me. But I'm not going back to that." she said laughing slightly "this dress is for a ball going to in a couple of days. I have to go see an old friend."

"Oh in that case, Lira may I ask one question?" asked Haru getting up. He went over to her and kissed her hand. "What are you doing tonight?"

"**EH!"** Tohru and Lira screamed

"She's staying at home!" yelled Kyo "back off she's already taken!"

Kyo went over to lira and pulled her away from Haru and into Shigure room and slammed the door.

"Kyo why'd-"

"Sorry…I wanted some time alone…" said Kyo he turned around smiled at her "you do really look great in the dress."

"Thank you. I was hoping you like it." she said smiling

"Hmm, I like anything you wear." He took her in his arms in held her "I don't care what you wear, as long as you're happy."

"I am." She said wrapping her arms around her.

"_What is it Lira? That makeshim sodamn special?"_


	20. Chapter 20 Kaguras Visit & AKitos Scars

"Oh my goodness! Someone call the ambulance!" yelled Makoto "The princess has been-ACK!"

Lira had hit Makoto on top of his head with her cane.

"President Makoto, I ask you not to make a scene. I assure you I'm fine." Lira said putting her cane to her side. "Besides it's just a broken leg."

"Oh no! Someone get Lira-sama a wheel chair!" yelled a second year.

"Too late, Lira it looks like a scene is starting up already." Said Haru putting his hands in his pockets, Lira sighed and hurried as fast as she coulddown the hall with Haru. "I liked your kimono yesterday. It showed me why Kyo has so much interest in you."

"That's not the only reason why Kyo loves me." Said Lira under her breath.

"I know that, but I wonder how your fan clubs going to react when they find out that you have"

"They won't find out!" said Lira whacking him in the leg with her cane "Kyo and I agreed not to do anything while were at school. It wouldn't look right if we did."

"That's good, but what about Kagura?" Lira looked the other way and Haru smirked "let me guess you forgot to tell her?"

"Well things have been so crazy lately it slipped my mind!" said Lira giving him a fake smile "well this is my classroom! See you later Hatsuharu!"

Lira stepped into the classroom and sat down next to Yuki

"Rough morning?" Yuki asked as she put her head on the desk.

"You have no idea." Lira replied

"OKAY! Settle down! Settle down!" said Sensei coming in and closing the door behind her. "I've graded your tests. Lira Sohma!"

"Uh yes Sensei? "

"You have at least three tests to take, you have until…let's say Saturday to make it up. You got that?" Sensei asked passingback the tests

"Yes I understand." Lira said looking back at Kyo who several seats behind her.

"Meet me at break" Kyo mouthed to her.

Lira nodded and turned back to the front as Sensei begun the lesson. When the bell rang Lira left the classroom to see Kyo already waiting for her.

"Ready to go?" he asked smiling at her. She nodded and he took her hand and led her up the nearest stairway that seemed to go on forever.

"Where are you taking me Kyo, break isn't that long you know." Lira said sounding exhausted

"Don't be such a wimp. Were almost there." he said smiling at her

"Kyo, I want to talk to you about something." Lira said

"What is it?" he asked sounding worried

"It's about Kagura." Kyo said nothing "Don't you think we should tell her? It's not like she won't find out."

"I don't care if she does find out. As long as she doesn't try to kill me for dating you." said Kyo

"You know I think Kagura would try to kill you even if you weren't with me, the pain is just a hundred times worst when you are."

"Yeah but your worth It." he said reaching the top and opening the door. "Come on weakling."

"Whom are you calling" Lira stopped talking when she walked onto the roof of the school "weakling…"

"What?" asked Kyo looking back at her

"Um nothing it's just…it's really nice up here." She said smiling

"What are you going on about now?" he asked. Lira just giggled and walked up to him "W-what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to kiss you." she said looking into his eyes.

"I won't allow it!" yelled a female girl "Lira Sohma you've gone to far!"

Lira turned around and saw Kagura standing there with Momiji and Tohru.

"We found her at the front gate She was looking for the two of you." said Tohru "and since Kyo likes roofs so much I thought you'd be here."

"Kagura, what are you doing here?" asked Lira

"Isn't obvious! To steal my precious beloved Kyo back. I let you have him once but not this time Lira! I want my turn!" she yelled

"It's not my fault he doesn't feel the same way about you…I did mean to tell you but I didn't know how…"

"Usually I let this pass because I know you have feelings for him but I can't this time Lira! So I challenge you to a fight!" yelled Kagura.

"Um I would accept except just one problem…my leg broken and my back is totaly scarred!" yelled Lira back at her

"Then there's only one thing to do!" Yelled Kagura "I must steal Kyo by force!" She ran towards Kyo and Lira tripped her. "Ow! Lira!"

"Sorry but until my wounds heal we will not be able to fight, but I promise we will when they do."

The bell rung and Lira headed towards the door but she stopped at the door. "Kagura." She turned back to look at her and gave her a small smile. "You always were the better woman." Then she left without another word.

"Where is Miss Sohma?" yelled Sensei when they all returned to class.

"We don't know Sensei, we didn't see her at break." Said one girl

"She must've been kidnapped! Someone call the police!" yelled a boy

"Sit down Tran! Or do you want me to give you another detention?" asked Sensei hitting her rule on the palm of her hand, she then sighed and said, "well I'll have to contact her"

"Sensei." Said Yuki suddenly "Lira's broken leg was causing her pain so we called her guardian and sent her home."

"Oh alright. Well let's start the lesson…"

Sensei's voice was drowning out of Yuki's head as he looked out the window and saw Lira slowly walking towards the gate.

* * *

"Lira, where are you going?" asked Yuki as he saw Lira get her stuff out of her locker. 

"Oh Yuki, I just thought I'd go to the Sohma house." Said Lira putting her stuff in her backpack

"Why? Is it Akito?" he asked

"No." she said zipping up her backpack. "It's just…." She looked at him and smiled "I don't know what it is but something is telling me to go back. I'll be home for dinner."

Yuki suddenly pulled Lira into an embrace and Lira blushed slightly.

"Yuki, I"

"Be careful, I know that feeling and I'm glad your not going to ignore it like I almost did when Kyo changed." Said Yuki "Be back for dinner. The house won't be the same without you."

And Yuki did something he never did in a very long time. He gave Lira a kiss on the cheek then he let her go.

"Bye Yuki." Lira said leaving him at the locker

* * *

_"Lira, whatever you're going to find at the Sohma house…I hope it's nothing that you can't handle."_ Yuki thought as he saw Lira turn around the corner and onto the street. **At The Sohma House**

"Hatori? Ayaa? Anyone?" Lira yelled out walking around the "inside" of the Sohma estate. "Where is everyone?"

She went onto the porch and walked around and saw Akito's door open.

"Akito?" Lira said out loud. "Akito are you-" There was a smear of blood on the floor, Flowers everywhere, and broken pieces of a vase. And in the middle of it was Akito. Lira's eyes widened in fear, she abandon her can and ran as fast as she could towards him and landed on her knees in front of him. He was unconscious; he had cuts his face and arms. His biggest wound was on his wrist. She tore of her sleeve and wrapped up the wound. She then put Akito onto her back and began limping towards Hatori's office.

She could feel pain down her back and leg and especially in her kneecaps but she ignored it and continued on. She got to Hatori's office to find Hatori sleeping at his desk.

"Hatori!" she yelled

Hatori woke up slowly and sat up

"Lira?" he asked groggily wiping his eyes.

"Hatori! Help me!" she screamed

Hatori's eyes widened and he leapt from his desk and helped lira put Akito on the nearest futon.

"I found him like this…I don't know what happened." she said looking Akito.

"Good thing you did…these wounds are serious…" he said, then he looked at her "your knees are cut badly."

"That's my fault…just take care of him first…" she said still looking at him "Now I know…what you meant Akito…today I've truly fallen for you…not as more than a friend…but as a friend…before I really didn't want to be involved with you. I just used you…but now…more than anything…I want to see you smile."


	21. Chapter 21 Deserve

Akito sat next to the window watchingLira sing in the garden by herself. It was early spring and Lira had just turned 10 years old. Lira saw Akito in the window and smiles at him.

"Akito!" she said going to his window "I haven't seen you in a while…are you alright?"

"I'm just sick…as usual." He said not looking at her "How's your back?"

"Huh? Oh…it's alright…you didn't hurt me to bad…" said Lira softly

"Why…why do you have to be so damn happy about everything?" Akito sad in a harsh voice "I can rip out your heart and smash it to pieces. Make your body bleed and leave scars on you that will never heal! Why do you forgive me?"

Lira just looked at him then said, "It's because I care about you Akito. All I ever wanted was for us to be friends."

Akito finally looked at her and saw Lira smile.

"Don't smile like that." he said softly "you'll make me, think your up to something."

* * *

_"That's right…"_Akito thought lying in the middle of the floor, "_I hit Lira when she tried to protect Kanna from me…and here she is…"_

"Akito?" he heard Lira's voice call out to him but he was to weak to respond. "Akito are you-"

_"I can feel her picking up my body calling out to someone for help…she should've left me where I was. But no…here she is…once again taking all the pain, so I won't suffer. She's so stupid."_ He thought as he felt someone lay his body down.

**Later that Night**

"Yes, Kyo. I'm sorry I worried everyone." Said Lira to Kyo on the phone

"Are you sure your alright? Do I need to come over and get you?" asked Kyo

"No, I'm fine. I just need to stay here for a while. I'll probably be at school tomorrow." She said playing with the phone cord.

"Lira, please come home soon, it's not the same without you." said Kyo

"Is that your way of saying that you miss me?" Lira asked teasingly

"Yes." Said Kyo grimly

"Well I miss you too. I love you Kyo."

"I love you too Lira. Bye." She hung up the phone then went back to the room where the kept Akito. He was lying on a futon, pale moonlight showed his frail body, making him look like a very sick child but yet Lira found him handsome as his hair fell over his eyes and slept soundly. "Oh, Akito…."

She limped over to him and knelt down beside him.

"It's your fault you know…my back is better but…one wound opened again...if you hadn't did something so stupid…I'd be better now." She said trying to keep her voice steady. "But **NO**! You had to do something so stupid! Don't you realize I love you Akito! I know you hate me but why must you make me suffer like this! Do you like seeing me in pain? Is that what makes _you_ happy?" tears fell from Lira's violet eyes and she tried to stop them but they continued to flow down her soft cheeks and onto Akito's hand. " Tell me Akito! What do I have to do to get you to realize that I care about you! I love you Akito…what more do I have to say?"

"Your so stupid." Said a soft voice and Lira felt someone wipe away her tears " don't you realize that I love you too?"

Lira looked and saw Akito smirking at her. He sat up and leaned in to kiss her but Lira backed away from him.

"What's wrong? Aren't you spouse to be the one who can stand up to me? Who doesn't fear me? Who doesn't obey orders?" he said smiling at her

"Shut up…I should've left you there to die…" she whispered

"Is that what you really want? Is for me to die?" Akito got up slowly and walked slowly over to her, "Kill me then Lira. I'm sure everyone will be better off without me and you can be with your precious Kyo. Isn't that what you want! Isn't it!" Akito grabbed Lira by her hair and made her look up at him. "Now there's my girl, nothing but fear in her eyes. Now be a good girl and give me a lick."

"You hate me…because you love me…but your afraid…aren't you?" said Lira looking up at him with water standing still in her eyes. "It's alright Akito…"

"Shut up!"Akito yelled, "You know nothing! All you care is about Kyo! You never cared about me never!"

Lira hugged his waist and closed her eyes.

"Akito…please…don't say that…" she whispered "tell me that you hate me…beat me until my body is dry and make me suffer until my I have no will to live…but please don't tell me that I don't care about you."

Akito slowly let go of Lira's hair and he made her let go of his waist and dropped to his knees and to Lira's surprise he was crying.

_"What is it?"_ Akito thought taking Lira's hand. _"That makes me love you?"_ Akito pulled her into and embraces and cried on her shoulder _"why do I have to hate you? I don't want to hate you, I want to care for you. Like you do for me…oh god…please Lira...please let go of your feelings for Kyo, he doesn't deserve you like I do…"_

Lira was in utter shock and couldn't move because she knew this time Akito meant it when he said out loud "I love you."

**The Next Morning**

Lira awoke the next morning and she could feel someone's strong arms around her she looked to see none other then Akito holding her. He wasn't wearing the top of his kimono but Lira was thanking the heavens he had the bottom half on.

"Akito…Akito wake up. I have to go to school." She whispered

"Mmm, no you don't…" he said opening one eye "your staying with me today."

"But what about" Lira was cut off short as Akito kissed her. His soft lips pressed against hers and Lira pulled away

"Ah…your not going to kiss me backs?" Akito said kissing her neck

"Well…no. I have a boyfriend remember? Kyo?" said Lira trying her best not to slap Akito

"So, can't you just be with me just this one little time?" asked Akito

"No." Lira got out of bed and was glad she borrowed Hatori's short before she went to be because it covered her body. "I'm going to go call him now." Lira found her cane and walked out and towards the phone. She picked up the receiver and dialed Shigure's house.

"Hello? Sohma Residence." Came Tohru's voice

"Good morning Tohru." Said Lira

"Oh Lira! It's you! How are you?" said Tohru

"I'm fine. Just woke up though…." She heard someone walking down the steps and stop

"Hey, who's that on the phone?" said Kyo in the distance

"It's Lira do you want to talk to her Kyo?"

"No." and Lira heard Kyo walk away with that.

"Um, Tohru is Kyo alight?"

"I don't know…AHHH! I left the food on the stove! I'll see you at school Lira!" and Tohru hung up the phone.

Lira hung up the phone and felt someone's arms wrap around her.

"You know you don't have to go to school…you could just stay here, with me…" Akito whispered in her ear.

"Get off of me. Now." Said Lira

"Oh and why so cold…is it because you finally realize I love you?" Akito made lira turn around to face him and he looked right into her eyes. "I love you lira and you can't change my feelings for you."

"But I'm with Kyo…."

"And Kyo was your first love correct? But who says your first love has to be your last?"

She pushed him away and walked away from him and down the hall towards her room. She took a quick shower and got dressed in a spare school uniform. She walked out to the front of the Sohma estate to see Kyo standing on the roof.

"What took you so long?" asked Kyo jumping of the roof and onto the ground " come on were already late."

Lira flung her arms around Kyo and cried. Kyo stood there like an idiot before patting her awkwardly.

"Kyo, Kyo you love me right?" lira said after crying all over him

"Yes of course I do. What makes you think I don't?" he said kissing her tears away "come on honey, what's wrong?"

"I just don't know if will always be like this…together…I mean the cu-"

"Who gives a damn about that stupid curse?" Kyo yelled at her "all I care about is you! I want to be with you, I'll do whatever it takes to be by your side."

He kissed Lira softly and she kissed him back which as much passion as he had for her.

He pulled away from her and kissed her forehead then said, "I'll never leave you…never again."

_"All you ever wanted was us to be friends…but I always wanted more."_ Thought Akito looking Kyo hold Lira in his arms _" so much more."_


	22. Chapter 22 CryBaby

"So your leg is really okay?" Kyo asked as Lira stretched her legs for Hatori. "No more cast or cane?"

"No, Not anymore. Lira has fully recovered as well as the wounds on her back. It's as if they were never there." Hatori said, "You can stop stretching now, Lira."

"Aw don't tell her stop Hatori. I like the view." Said Shigure

"Hello, Mom today is a special day. It's June 25th and Lira's leg has finally healed." Tohru thought as she set the tea on table

"That's incredibly disgusting, Shigure." Said Yuki hitting him on the head.

"Damn you Shigure, she's your niece! Not one of those whores you sleep with!" yelled Kyo

"Everyone here is in high sprits, today because were going out to celebrate." Tohru thought sitting on the couch.

"Have you slept with Lira Kyo?" Shigure asked

"GAH! That's none of your business! As if I sleep with Lira!" Kyo stopped and thought about what he just said then looked at Lira "That's not what I meant Lira! What I meant to say was"

"I know what you mean Kyo. It's alright." She said smiling as she sat down next to Hatori. "Shigure can I have the newspaper please?" Lira asked as she took out her glasses and put them on.

"Of course here you are." Said Shigure.

He handed her the newspaper and she began to read when Lira noticed Tohru looking at her.

"Tohru?"

"I see it now." Said Tohru slowly

"See what exactly Tohru?" Hatori asked looking up from a book he was reading

"Well I was never able to see it before." Said Tohru "everyone said Lira looked like a girl version of Hatori, with white hair, but now that their sitting next to each other with their glasses on. I can see that she does look like Hatori."

"She use to act like me too." said Hatori smiling a little

"Oh, yes I remember that." said Shigure. "Lira wanted respect when she was very young…I'd say about 6 or 7 and she noticed everyone respected Hatori, so she started to act like him."

"Yes but…I would separate myself from others." Lira said resting her head on her hand "Until…I met Yuki."

Yuki blushed slightly and said, "I didn't do anything really…."

"You see Tohru I met Yuki a horrible time of his life. I'm sure he told you how our secret was almost found out…well why Hatori was gone to take care of the Yuki's friends. Hatori made me stay behind and comfort Yuki…I did the exact opposite."

* * *

"What are you crying for?" Lira asked looking at Yuki "your friends will forget and everything will be fine."

"Why do you talk like you know everything?" yuki asked wiping his eyes

"Because I'm older than you." Lira said simply

"Yeah! By a year!" Yuki exclaimed. "Lira…why do you pretend?"

"What?" she turned around to face him "what are you talking about?"

"I see you all the time. You don't have any friends and you follow Hatori a lot." Said Yuki "I see how you pretend to be him. You look like a girl version of him."

"I'm not pretending, this who I am!" Lira yelled

"Is it?" yuki asked looking at her "Is it really?"

* * *

"After that I spent time with Yuki a lot and then I met Kyo when he challenged Yuki to a fight." Said Lira

"Would you not recall that…"Kyo whispered

"Oh! Please do go on! It's such a lovely story!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Can I tell her then Kyo?" Lira asked in sweet voice. Kyo just grunted and Lira smiled "Okay! Well what happened was one day Yuki and I were playing when suddenly Kyo came out of no where and well…tried to attack Yuki."

"But, the fool accidentally hit Lira instead of Yuki." Said Hatori "He jumped from out of the trees and Lira got in front of yuki to tag him but instead she got kicked in the back." Hatori looked at Kyo and Kyo moved away from Hatori "Lira wouldn't stop crying until Kyo finally said that he was sorry."

"I only said it so she would shut up and she still acts like a-ow!" Lira hit Kyo over the head with her newspaper "what the hell was that for?"

"I am not a cry baby." She said defensively

"Yes you are! You were crying all over me when-ow! Would you stop that?" yelled Kyo, but then he saw the look in Lira's eyes and saw she was holding back tears "hey, you ok?"

"I challenge you to a fight Kyo." She said keeping her voice steady "I need practice anyway, I have to fight Kagura soon."

"Lira, calm down." Said Kyo getting up. "We don't have to-"

"What's wrong Kyo? Afraid to get beaten by a girl?" asked Lira

"You know I don't hit girls!" yelled Kyo "We'll be back in an hour or so."

Kyo grabbed Lira's wrist and dragged her out of the house.

"An hour?" Shigure repeated after he heard the door slam. "Is that how long Kyo lasts?"

Hatori threw is book at Shigure hitting him square in the face.

"Should've kept his mouth shut…" Yuki said

"What the hell is your problem?" Kyo yelled at Lira when they were far away from the house "Why are you challenging me?"

"Because I want prove I'm not a crybaby!" she yelled back

"Ok, but you don't have to be a bitch about it!"

"I'm not being a bitch!"

Kyo smiled at her and Lira growled and tried to punch him but Kyo caught her fist.

"You've gotten slow." He said with a smirk

"You've gotten lucky." She said

"Of course I have." He put his hand on her waist and pulled her close to him "I have you don't I?"

"Mhm." She said blushing

He then kissed her softly and she gladly returned it. Lira felt his tongue begging for entry and she welcomed it by opening her mouth and letting her tongue dance with his. The kiss is became more passionate as he pressed her against a tree. She moaned into his mouth as he kissed her deeply and massaged her tongue with his own. His lips slowly left her mouth and went down to her neck and began kissing it. Lira's shot open and she pushed him away.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking at her.

"N-Nothing, I was just…thinking maybe we should get back…" she said not looking at him

"Lira, is there something you want to tell me?" he asked taking her into his arms.

"No, no nothing. Let's just go back." She said holding his hand and leading him back_"Kyo and I been taking things slow since we've been back together. We've been doing make out sessions for a long time but…when he gets to my neck I freak out because... it's what Akito does…but"_ she looked at Kyo and he looked at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked

"Because I love you." she said

_"But Kyo's not like Akito…Kyo's right, I am a crybaby."_


	23. Chapter 23 Make Me Sick

**"HYAH!"** yelled Kagura as she tried to attack lira but lira flipped backwards

"If you want Kyo your going to be faster than that." said Lira smiling at Kagura

"Don't be so cocky! Kyo will be mine Lira!" she yelled running forward and Lira started dodging her attacks.

"I really don't care just don't destroy my dojo…" said Kazuma watching them with Kyo, Tohru, Yuki, Momiji, Haru, and Hatori.

"You don't care if that maniac Kagura gets me!" yelled Kyo

"They're making it sound like Kyo's a piece of property." Said Momiji watching Lira dodge another one of Kagura's attack

"Well he sort of is if you think about it…" said Hatsuharu

"I'm not a piece of property! They're both just crazy!" yelled Kyo

"They have to be, to be in love with you." said Shigure

"Where the hell did you come from!" Kyo yelled

_"Today will be very interesting, Mom."_ Said Tohru watching Kagura attempt to kick Lira but she moved out of it easily "_Kagura and Lira are both fighting for Kyo's heart. Kagura showed up at our door this morning challenging Lira to a match and when we got to the dojo, Momiji, Hatsuharu, Hatori, and of course Kazuma were already here."_

"I came to watch Lira fight, of course." Said Shigure simply

"But didn't you have work to do?" asked Yuki "what about your editor?"

"Oh her! She'll be fine." Said Shigure

"That poor woman…" said Hatori taking out a cigarette.

"Why is everyone here anyways?" asked Tohru

"Oh, I know!" said Momiji "it's because Lira's a really good fighter and even when she's beaten down she doesn't give up. It's a rare occasion that she fights."

"Who was the last person she fought?" Tohru asked

"That was me." Said Yuki "I beat her and she refused to give up, until she fell down from exhaustion."

"My imouto-san can be stubborn at times." Said Hatori smoking from his cigarette "so this might take a while."

"You stupid horse!" Kagura yelled as Lira flipped backwards "Stay still!" Kagura did a spin kick and kicked Lira in the face.

"Lira!" Tohru yelled

"Wait Tohru, watch Lira closely." Said Shigure

To Tohru's surprise Lira cracked a smile and cracked her neck.

**"MMM GOD! OH Kagura! How did you know I needed that! God! I've been wanting that for so long!"** Lira exclaimed rolling her shoulders **"Just next time hit me longer and harder!"**

"Is…is she?"

"Having an orgasm?" all the boys said except Momiji and Hatori "Yes."

"You see Tohru, some how Lira here gets off on this kind off stuff. This why she rarely fights." Said Shigure "Oh, I wonder how she'll handle young Kyo when they're having sex."

**"I TOLD YOU ALREADY WERE NOT HAVING SEX!"** Kyo yelled

"Is yours really that small?" asked Hatsuharu "I can see why you don't want to have sex now. Your embarrassed."

"I'm not embarrassed you stupid cow! And it's not small! It's quite large if you must know!" Kyo yelled

"I don't want to know but I'm sure the girls who are reading this right now want to know." Said Haru

"What are you talking about Haru?" asked Momiji

"The readers." Said Haru looking at Momiji "I'm sure they would like to know what were all packing."

"You bitch!" yelled Kagura as she tried to punch her but lira caught her fist and punched her

**"It's over Kagura!"** Lira grabbed her wrist and flipped her over. For a minute Kagura was lying on the floor and then they heard an explosion and they're was a boar there.

"Kagura! Lira! Are you alright?" asked Tohru

"I'm fine," said Kagura getting up on her hooves

**"Oh god! Kagura that felt so good! Haru can you fight me next? I'm not finished…"** Lira said taking her hair down out of a ponytail

"Sure." Said Haru getting up

"No!" said Yuki and Kazuma making him sit back down

"You need help." Said Hatori "Mentally. Don't' give me that look, Lira. Now come here."

Lira got up and went over to Hatori. Hatori took out a bottle of water and poured it on her head.

"Oh…that's refreshing." Said Lira

"Um…is she okay?" asked Tohru

"She'll be fine, she just needed to cool off." Said Kagura "good fight Lira, I enjoyed it."

Lira hung her head so the water poured all over her body. She smiled at Kagura and nodded.

"You know Kagura, I always knew if someone could take of Kyo it'd be you or Tohru." Said Lira

"What?" said Tohru looking at Lira "what do you mean?"

"Nothing, I'm just rambling." Said Lira as Hatori stopped pouring the water. She walked out the dojo and away from everyone.

"Oh Lira…" said Kagura "I didn't want her to feel bad…I just wanted to make sure she really loved Kyo."

"So you weren't going to steal Kyo away from Lira?" asked Yuki

"No, not at all. Even if she lost I wouldn't have stolen him." Said Kagura, there was explosion and Kagura was standing they're naked "I just wanted make sure I was doing the right thing."

"Kagura, put some clothes on…" said Hatori

"No, I like the view." Said Shigure

"Your disgusting!" yelled Kyo as Kagura put on her clothes

"You never quit do you?" asked Kyo hitting Shigure over the head

"Of course he doesn't!" said a loud voice "Look at what he's done to this poor woman!"

Out stepped Ayame with Shigure's editor

**"SSHHIIGGUURREE!"** cried his editor

"Okay, okay I'm coming." Said Shigure "I'll see you all later."

"Now where is my little niece? I came all this way and Lira's not even here!" Ayame exclaimed as Shigure left with his editor "But I can see Tohru and Kagura our here! I need them as well!"

"For what?" asked Kazuma

"For my harem! It's starting soon at my shop!" said Ayame

**"YOUR WHAT?"** Yuki and Kyo yelled

"You know a harem! Their living quarters reserved for wives and concubines and female relatives in a Muslim household." Said Ayame

"Your not Muslim you idiot!" yelled Kyo

"Get to your point Ayaa." Said Hatori

"Anything for you Hatori!" said Ayame "You see I'm having a photo shoot and I need Lira, Kagura, and Tohru. I might even need a couple of princes too for our princesses. You'll three do just fine." Said Ayame pointing at Haru, Yuki and Kyo.

"Can I be in the photo shoot too?" asked Momiji "Please? I want to be in it too!"

"Of course Momitchi!" said Ayame "Now everyone look for Lira! Chop! Chop!" Ayame then walked over to Kazuma and Hatori and put his arms around their shoulders "While you children search were going to go make some tea."

"Hey you can't make us go looking for her!" yelled Kyo

"Just start walking you stupid cat." Said Yuki walking out on to the grounds with the others

"What did you say?" yelled Kyo catching up to them

"Oh look! There's Lira!" said Momiji, pointing at the front gate. They looked and saw Lira, she looked quite sick and before they knew it she was throwing up on the ground.

"Oh my goodness! Lira!" said Tohru running up to her "Lira! Lira, what's wrong!"

"Stupid Girl!" Kyo said running up to them and picking up Lira in his arms "She's been pushing herself to hard again!"

"But why would she be running again?" asked Haru as they escorted Lira back to Hatori

"How the hell should I know!" yelled Kyo "Just get Hatori!" Yuki and Haru ran ahead and Kyo looked down at Lira who was pale and shaking "Damn it Lira, what were you thinking?"


	24. Chapter 24 Not Without A Fight

"I will make you suffer like as suffer…I will make you feel our pain, I will not let you live." Akito said with a nasty grin on his face

"Leave her alone Akito!" Lira yelled as she helped Tohru up out the mud. "Tohru never did anything to you!"

"Look at her!" Lira looked at Tohru and her eyes were empty and cold "She's to afraid to go on! She can't fight it!" yelled Akito "It haunts her…"

"Tohru! Snap out of it!" Lira yelled but the rain drowned Lira's voice out.

* * *

_"…I admit it…I'm scared…but what haunts me is that memory…"_ Tohru thought waking up_ " I've been trying to push it awayto the back of my mind since we went after Kyo that night but i don't understand...why…would Akito make me suffer?"_ Tohru looked at Lira, she was still fast asleep in Kazuma's bed but she looked frightened and she was breathing very hard as if she had been running. "Lira? Lira, please wake up." 

Lira slowly woke up from her nightmare and she sat in bed.

"Is it morning already?" she asked groggily, she noticed Tohru looked a bit shaken up and asked "Tohru what's wrong?"

"I want to speak with Akito." She said with no emotion

"Hmm…if that's what you want, I wouldn't mind speaking to him myself, but the thing is you don't whyAkito acts the way he does,you see Akitois going to die. He doesn't have a choice in the matter…he is the core of the Chinese zodiac…so he gets most of our curse. So he takes it out on us, so we suffer the way he does." Lira ran a hand through her hair and continued "but I want you to talk to him…because I don't want you to go Tohru."

"Lira…" Tohru whispered

"I don't want to see you walk away from me. When you're down I want to be there to pick you up and care for you…. I won't let you go, not without a fight."

"Why?" Tohru asked

" Because I love you very much Tohru Honda…" Lira said smiling at her

_"We've become so close." _Tohru thought wrapping her arms around Lira's neck _"All this time, I thought you didn't want me around but you only wanted me to stay."_ Tohru knocked Lira backwards on the bed and Tohru landed on top of her sobbing uncontrollably "_I won't push you away, I love you too. This is where I belong and I won't go away that easily. Not without a fight."_

Lira smiled and patted Tohru on the back and lay there looking at the ceiling wondering if god knew what would happen when they spoke to Akito.

**2 weeks later**

Lira and Tohru were on their knees waiting for Akito to say something. While Hatori, Yuki, and Shigure were on their knees behind them and Akito was lying on the porch.

"So what is it that you want?" asked Akito

"I don't know." Said Tohru

The boy's eyes widened but Lira simply closed her eyes. Akito got up and walked over to them and stood in front of them. He fixed his kimono and the next thing Lira felt was her bodybeing thrown against the wall. Lira got up slowly and saw Tohru hair being grabbed by Akito and Shigure.

"You will both leave that house! Lira will go back to America and you will forget everything and everyone you saw and leave that house as well!" yelled Akito

Tohru began to cry and Akito chuckled but Lira smiled and said, "I'm so sorry Akito."

"What?" Akito barked

"I'm sorry, I couldn't even imaged what it would be like to know that you were going to die." Said Lira getting up and going over to Tohru and she wrapped her arms around Tohru waist.

"Shut up you don't know anything!" he yelled "Hatori I want you to erase Tohru's now!" Hatori didn't move, he was still in shock "Hatori!"

"Your right, we don't know anything at all! But we would all be very sad if you died." Tohru said looking up at him

"Ha! These people can't wait for me to die!" Akito yelled, "They never asked me! How was it decided that I was the one to die!"

"I don't know! But we would be very sad if you'd died!" Tohru yelled

"We all would!" Lira cried, "Kyo, Hatori, Shigure, Yuki, and everyone's as well! No one should have die unless it's there choice! Not because of some stupid curse!"

Akito released Tohru's hair and he knocked Yuki and Shigure off him, then he slowly walked backwards. Tohru and Lira looked at him and Akito's bangs covered his eyes and he whispered, "I don't know..."

They all got up and the others left but Lira went over to Akito and kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked

"Just because." She said taking down her hair "Do you wwant to get together later?"

" Of course, I love you Lira." he said running a hand through her hair, she was going to say something back put akito put a finger to her lips."You'd better go. Kyo's waiting."

She nodded and he kissed her forehead and she ran off.

"Hey Lira! Hurry up!" yelled Kyo

"Coming Kyo!" she said running up to the front gate. _"I don't know what's going to happen next…and I don't care as long as were together."_

"**OW!** Lira why'd you'd have to jump in my arms!" yelled Kyo

"Don't complain, it's not like I'm heavy!" said Lira "Plus a princess should always be chauffeured! SO Yuki carry Tohru!"

"Oh I know he possibly—**AHH**!" yuki had picked up Tohru "Y-Yuki?"

"Is any thing wrong Tohru?" asked Yuki

"Oh my goodness he called her Tohru!" exclaimed Lira

_"I don't know…and I don't care…"_


	25. Chapter 25 If It Hurts

"Ayaa wants me to be in the photo shoot…?" Lira asked Tohru when she told Lira the news. Lira was sitting on her desk at school as Hanajima braided her hair when Tohru told her about the photo shoot and Lira had a blank stare on her face when she told her the news.

"Is it bad?" asked Tohru when she saw the look on Lira's face "I thought you'd be thrilled."

"Well, I do like photo shoots because it has to do with modeling and I want to become a fashion designer some day…but Ayame knows I don't like taking pictures." Said Lira

"But everyone is doing it! It'll be fun!" Tohru said happily

"Okay, I'll do it." Lira said smiling "but only because I want to see the look on Yuki's face when he sees you in a dress."

"EH! Oh, he's already seen me in a dress! He was very-um –um"

Lira laughed a little and smiled at Tohru

"It's okay I'll see for myself." Lira eyes widened and her face lit up "Hey! Kyo!"

Kyo was passing the classroom door but stopped and looked at Lira for a moment and anger came across his face and he walked off.

"Hmm he's sure sending of some interesting waves this week." Said Hanajima "especially when he's around you, Lira."

"Did something happen between the two of you?" asked Tohru.

"No…nothing that I can think of…everything was normal until three days ago. I tried talking to him at the house one day and he shut me out…" said Lira

"All done, Lira." Said Hanajima, as Lira got off the desk.

"Thanks…I'll see you at home Tohru I'm going to go by the dojo." Said Lira getting her book bag.

"But Kyo's not going to the Dojo today." Said Tohru

"I know, that's why I'm going." said Lira walking out the door.

Lira walked down the hall to her locker and at the end of the hall she saw Kyo looking out the window. She approached him slowly and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and at first his face was straight but then it filled with worry as he looked at Lira.

"What's going on?" Lira asked looking at him "You've been avoiding me lately even at the house…"

Kyo said nothing and looked out the window.

"Kyo…do you not love me anymore?" Lira asked

"What would give you such a stupid idea?" Kyo yelled finally looking at her again

"Well, for one you won't speak to me. And every time we're together…you don't even hold me..."said Lira

"…You should just go…I'll see when I get home." Said Kyo looking back at the window "We can talk then."

Lira pushed past him and ran down the hall. Kyo looked after her and sighed

_"I want to tell you…the truth, but I'm afraid…of what you might do…or what you might say…"_ Kyo thought as he saw Lira disappear around the corner. _"And most of all…I'm afraid that if I touch it…you heart…it will break…"_

"Kazuma!" Lira shouted arriving at the Dojo. "Shishou!"

"Hmm? Oh, Lii-san." Said Kazuma coming out to meet Lira at the entrance "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to see you!" Lira said smiling at him

"You…came here to see me?" he asked looking at her

"Of course, we haven't seen each other in a while." She said walking inside

Kazuma gave a deep sigh and looked at the sky and whispered to himself "What have you done now Kyo? Do you really want to lose her that badly?"

Kazuma walked inside to find Lira in the kitchen making tea.

"So." Said Kazuma softly

"So, what?" said Lira walking around the kitchen looking for tea cups

"What has he done now?" asked Kazuma

"…He's been distant lately…." Said Lira finally finding the cups "We use to sneak off together whenever we could at school and when we were at home...we would spend it together or with Tohru and Yuki." She picked up the pot and began to pour the hot water "But…these days…since we've spoken to Akito…we don't sneak off together…and when were at home we still spend time with Yuki and Tohru, but he stays away from me, avoids eye contact and stays close to her…"

Lira's hand began to shake as she tried to steady the pot. Kazuma went over to her and put his hand on hers and she stopped shaking and he helped her put the pot back on the stove.

"Why are you so scared? To be alone?" he whispered in her ear "I'm glad you love Kyo, but if it hurts…then why keep trying?"

"Because…Kyo…Kyo is…" Lira felt like something had got caught her throat and her mouth became dry and her voice was breaking and becoming weak. "H-He was m-my first love…"

Kazuma let go of Lira's hand and wrapped his arms around her and kissed the back of her hair.

"Lira, I've always hoped you and Kyo would always be together." Said Kazuma "because for a long time you were the reason he could smile, but if it hurts you…you shouldn't stay."

"But Shishou…I-I can't-"

"Yes, you can. No one ever said you have to be with Kyo." Whispered Kazuma "And didn't you just say he '**was**' your first love? That's past-tense I believe."

Kazuma felt Lira relax in his arms and he held onto her tighter.

"You act like a father, more than my own…" whispered Lira

"I know…but that's because I don't want you to stop smiling." He said softly

**Later that night**

"Has anyone seen Lira?" asked Tohru while folding the laundry

"No, she's been gone since school was over." Said Yuki

"Oh…I know she said she was going to Kazuma-dono's but…" Tohru started but Kyo cut her off.

"Don't worry about her. I'm sure she's just having a good old time with Shishou." Said Kyo before taking a swig of his drink

"Aren't you worried Kyo?" asked Shigure

"Of course not." Said a female voice and Lira appeared in the room "He thinks because I'm older that I can take care of myself."

"Lii-chan your home!" said Tohru getting up and hugging her

"Yeah, sorry I'm late. After visiting Kazuma I decided to um do a bit of training with him."

"Really?" said Yuki surprised "Let me guess you…"

"It was only a short orgasm I assure you Yuki." Lira grinned at him "No one's as good as you, Yuki."

"What the hell does that mean!" yelled Kyo

"Oh, nothing." Said Lira "Tohru, can I talk to you outside for a moment?"

"U-Um y-yes! Of course!" said Tohru

"Now hold on second!" said Kyo getting up

"Kyo, I'll be back," said Lira taking Tohru's hand and leading her out

"Is something the matter Lira?" asked Tohru once they were outside

"No…I just want you to do something for me…" said Lira

"Oh, sure. What is it?" asked Tohru

"Can you look after the Chinese Zodiac if something ever happens to me?" asked Lira

"Huh?"

"They say I'm the one who keeps Akito in line…which I believe is extremely wrong…" Lira looked to the moon "But if something should ever happen take care of my family especially Hatori and Kyo."

"Lira?"

"Yes?" Lira turning around and looking at her smiling from ear to ear

Tohru's eyes widened and she smiled softly

"Okay. I'll do it," said Tohru

"I knew I could count on you Tohru!" Lira exclaimed "Now let's go make sobe!"

"But we've already had dinner!" Tohru said going into the house

"Rice balls, then?" Lira asked following her

_"I don't know what it was…"_ Tohru thought walking into the kitchen to make sobe

**"NOW YOU HAVE TO EXPLAIN LIRA!"** Tohru heard yelled Kyo ar Lira

_"But, when Lii-chan looked at me, I saw nothing but sadness…"_

"Explain what? Oh you mean, that Yuki gives me better orgasms when I fight him then when I fight you?" Tohru heard Lira say in sarcastic tone

_"And when she smiled…it was just hiding the pain"_ Tohru took out a couple of bowls and poured the sobe inside each of them _"But, I know Lii-chan is trying very hard to make everyone happy and make sure they don't worry about her…but how can she do that?"_

"Hey Tohru, is the sobe ready?" asked Lira poking her head in

"Yes, it is!" said Tohru handing her some chopsticks

"Thanks Tohru!" said Lira smiling at her and taking a bowl

_"Why would anyone want to feel such pain…to make everyone else happy…maybe I don't understand now…"_

"Hey does anyone else want some sobe?" Lira asked before eating her own

"_But someday I hope to understand and maybe…just maybe"_ Tohru smiled at Lira and Lira looked at her and her eyes widened _"Someone will come and ease at least some of the pain…"_

"Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Lira suddenly

"**I-I'M S-SORRY!** I didn't mean to look at you in anyway!" Tohru exclaimed

"It's okay. You sound a bit like Ritsu…"


	26. Chapter 26 Just Like Kyo

The rain poured down onto the Sohma Estate and lighting cracked. Akito on the porch with Lira lying in his arms sleeping, despite the noise because she had cried herself to sleep in Akito's arms. Akito brushed a lock of hair out of her face and looked down at her and grinned, then whispered, "I win."

"Akito, you shouldn't be out here in this weather." Said Hatori coming up to him, he saw Lira lying there "How is she doing?"

"Fine, a bit cold though." Said Akito grinning at Hatori "She feels so weak, I bet it's worse on the inside…I wonder what Kyo would do if he saw her like this."

"I'll take her inside," said Hatori "she doesn't need to be in the cold."

"No, not yet. I want to spend a little bit more time with my Lira." Akito felt Lira get close as possible to him and cling to his shirt "See how she needs me Hatori? She doesn't want me to leave her. Not like that monster of a boyfriend, oh I'm sorry ex-boyfriend."

"Akito, may I please take Lira inside? I don't want her to catch a cold." Said Hatori

"Of course…you are her guardian after all." Said Akito

Hatori bent down and picked up Lira's limp body and she instantly clung to him for warmth, when she did this he looked at her and saw that she was pale, her eyes were puffy and traces of tears were still there.

"Hatori." Said Akito, making Hatori look away from Lira's face "how long do you think it will be until Lira falls in love with someone else?"

"I don't understand." Said Hatori

"You didn't think she always be with Kyo did you?" asked Akito looking at him "You did, didn't you? Why would you think a flower like her…could be with a monster?"

Lira shivered in Hatori's arms and Hatori heard the phone ring.

"Aren't you going to get that Hatori?" asked Akito grinning

* * *

The ringing of the phone grew louder and Hatori awoke with a jolt. He was lying in bed and the phone next to him was ringing, he picked it up with a dazed "hello?"

"Hello Hatori." Said Lira's voice over the phone

"Lira? Why are you calling so early in the morning?" he said trying to wake up

"Hatori! It's 10:30 am!" Lira said

"Like I said to early." Said Hatori "What do you want?"

"I want to take you out to lunch today." Said Lira sounding annoyed

"Why don't you take Ayaa or Kyo?" asked Hatori

"Because they're not my nii-san." Said Lira "Now get your lazy butt out of bed and be ready! I'm taking the bus."

"Lira, you better be damn glad you're my younger sister." Said Hatori

"I know, because if you weren't I'd be trying to get into your pants." Said Lira

There was silence on Hatori's end and Lira burst into laughter

"I kid! I kid!"

"I hope so…I'll get dressed and stay away from those weirdoes, you tend to attract those." Said Hatori "I love you Lira."

"Thank you, Hatori…I love you too." then she hung up

Hatori hung up and got out of bed. It took him 20 minutes to get ready most of it was spent in the shower, trying to wake up. After he got dressed he was about to leave until someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," he said while putting on his shoes

The door opened and he saw a servant woman.

"Hello, Hatori-Sama, Akito-sama would like to speak to you." she said

"Oh, alright." Said Hatori "Is he feeling ill as usual?"

"No, he just wishes to speak with you…" said the girl she then bowed and left.

Hatori tied his shoes and grabbed his wallet then put it in his pocket before going to see Akito. Akito was sitting on the porch with a bird resting on his finger.

"You wanted to see me, Akito?" asked Hatori when he arrived

"Yes, I wanted to know how Lira is…" said Akito

"Well, I don't really know…She's coming to see me just now." Said Hatori

Akito looked at Hatori and looked him over and smiled.

"Should've known. You're not wearing your usual attire." Said Akito "Do me a favor, why don't you two join me for lunch? Bring her here. I wish to speak with her and with you."

"Alright, but may I ask what for?" asked Hatori

"Because, you are her guardian and I want you to be there when I ask her this question." Said Akito as the bird flew away. "But before I ask I want to make sure it's okay with you."

"What is your question?" Hatori asked curiously

"Oh, you'll find out later this evening…" said Akito

Hatori left leaving Akito to look after him. Hatori went to the bus stop near the Sohma Estate. He took out a cigarette, lit and smoked until Lira's bus arrived 10 minutes later.

Lira got off the bus she was wearing a long blue skirt with a white collared shirt. She looked around and saw Hatori and ran up to him.

"Hey Hatori!" she exclaimed

"Hello Lira." He replied

"You know those are bad for you," said Lira covering her nose "you know better than anyone since you're a doctor."

"It's a bad habit." He said throwing it to the ground and making it go out by stepping on it. "And how are you?"

"Breathing, now that you've put that out." Said Lira uncovering her nose "So where she we go to eat? How about Akira's? I'm in the mood for something special!"

"Akito wants us to eat lunch with him." Said Hatori looking at her

"Oh…why?" she asked looking at him, Hatori shrugged "Did I do something wrong?"

"I don't know…" said Hatori "but don't worry I'll be there to protect you…"

Lira's eyes widened in fear for a moment then they softened and she gave him a small smile of understanding. They walked into the Sohma Estate and walked to Akito's house and Lira knocked on the door. They heard footsteps and Akito opened the door. He was wearing jeans and a zipped up jacket.

"Lira, Hatori, I'm glad you two could join me for lunch." He said smiling at Lira

"Thank you for inviting us, Akito." She said smiling at him.

Akito stepped aside so that Hatori and Lira could walk in and he closed the door behind them. They all walked into the dining room and sat down.

"Lira, you look splendid today." Said Akito as he sat down

"Oh thank you, Akito." She said sitting next to Hatori "but I should be thanking you for inviting us."

"Yes, Akito thank you," said Hatori

"It was nothing were family now help yourselves." Akito said helping himself

Lunch went by peacefully, and they would talk occasionally, about school, work, whatever they could think of really.

"Oh I don't think I can eat another bite." Said Lira leaning on Hatori "that was a fabulous meal, thank you Akito."

"It was my pleasure. Lira I've been meaning to ask you, how would you like to go on a walk with me around the estate? Just the two of us, of course with Hatori's permission."

Both Hatori and Lira looked at Akito in shock. Not once has Akito asked for permission about anything. He just did it, let alone would he ever ask a member of the zodiac for permission to anything or anyone.

"Um yes, of course I have no problem with that Lira?" said Hatori looking at Lira who looked like she was frozen in time.

"Well I haven't seen the garden in a while. I would like that," said Lira tucking a lock of hair behind her ear

Lira and Akito rose from the table and so did Hatori leaving quickly. Akito offered Lira his arm and she took it, he lead her to a back door and they stepped outside and walked along a path.

"It's so nice out today." Said Lira "It was a good idea to come out here today."

"Lira?" said Akito, as Lira looked at the cherry blossom tree "How are things with Kyo?"

Lira twitched at the sound of Kyo's name but she turned to him with a smile

"Things are alright. We're taking a break though." She said softly "I think Kyo and I might be growing apart."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Akito said, Lira started laughing and Akito made his grip on her arm tighter "What's so funny?"

"You don't have to be fake around me Akito." She said still smiling "I know you want me to be with you, just admit it, you can't wait for Kyo and I to split, but even if we do who says I'd come running to you?"

"Because you love me…don't you?" Akito released his grip and slipped his arm out of Lira's and wrapped it around her waist "Tell me, that you don't love me, Lira."

Lira gave a deep sigh and began to walked away and Akito followed

"Lira, do you even follow your heart anymore?" he asked watching the way she walked

"Of course I do." she said looking back at him "It's just confused."

"Hmm, would you like to go out next weekend, with me?"

Lira stopped in her tracks and turned around to face him

"You look surprised, so what do you say?"

"Okay, I'll do It." she said not looking at him

Akito stepped forward and held Lira in his arms.

"I don't know why I agreed to go with him…maybe it was because I wanted to make Kyo jealous…I don't know…but…when he held me…it was the way, Kyo use to hold me…"


	27. Chapter 27 Scared

"Admit Lira you were scared weren't you?" asked Akito coming out the haunted house with her.

"I wasn't scared, Akito." Said Lira looking around

"Oh, really then why are you still holding my hand?"

Lira quickly let go of his hand and Akito smirked

"Let's just go. I have to meet with Hatori." Said Lira walking towards the entrance

"Alright, but I wanted to thank you for our date today." Said Akito and Lira stopped dead in her tracks "It was really fun. I enjoyed it. Usually I hate the summer but coming here with you was actually fun. Didn't Kyo come here also?"

"Y-Yes." Lira replied "W-we all did…"

"Oh but you didn't go to the summer home with them! Why not?" asked Akito

"B-Because, I didn't want to." Lira whispered

"Or maybe…" said Akito wrapping his arms around her "you didn't want to see him so happy with miss Honda?"

Lira 's eyes widened and she pushed herself away from Akito.

"Is that why you've been at the house so much?" asked Akito "Because your afraid she might take him away from you. But you love miss Honda so much and you love seeing her happy but it kills you knowing she's taking your place."

"SHUT UP THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

"If it's not then why are you about tocry?"

Lira screamed in fustration and was about to give Akito a right hook but someone grabbed her arm and stopped her

"That's enough Lira." Whispered Hatori. "You are no longer a child so stop acting like one."

"Ah, Hatori. Is my ride home here?" asked Akito

"Yes, and Kureno is waiting for you in the car." Said Hatori

"Good, Lira won't you give me a kiss goodbye?" Akito asked looking at her "It's the only way to close our date."

Lira slowly walked over to Akito and kissed him on the cheek then looked down at the floor.

"No that wasn't so bad was it?" Akito asked before kissing her forehead and walking off

"He won't ever realize how much it hurts…" Lira whispered

"Lira, Akito's not the one hurting you." said Hatori as they walked out of the mall together

"Oh yeah than who is? Kyo?" she asked sarcastically

"No, you." said Hatori

"What?"

"You heard me…" Hatori said getting in the car and Lira followed

The driver closed the door then got into the car and drove off

"Is it because I won't let go?" Lira asked after a while

" Yes…you don't love him" Lira was about to say something but Hatori put a finger to her lips "Listen…you do love him your just not in love with him anymore…I can tell when you tell him, you meant it with all of your heart but your not in love…"

Tears filled Lira's eyes and she wrapped her arms around Hatori and knocked back into he seat and Hatori wrapped his arms around him.

"It wasn't spouse to be like this!" she shouted through her tears

"I know…but maybe there's someone better for you?" he asked

"Maybe…like you and Sensei?" asked Lira

"How did you-"

Lira looked up at him and smiled

"You're a sneaky one Lira."

"I know," Lira said getting off of him and wiping her tears "Hatori I've finally made a decision…"

"Have you now?" Hatori asked sitting up

"Yes…I've decided to let go of the past…" Lira said "I can't hold onto to it…I can't go back to the way things were…I love him and I always will but…I have to move on…"

"I'm glad but what will you do to show that you've finally let go?" Hatori asked and Lira grinned at him.

**At the summer home**

"Huh?"

Haru sat up on the beach and turned around to see Shigure walking towards him and the others with a girl.

"Hello everyone!" said Shigure waving at them

"Oh, Shigure!" said Tohru coming out of the water with Momiji and Kisa "I'm so glad you finally made it."

"Shigure who's this?" asked Yuki looking at the girl

"This?" Shigure looked at the girl then at Yuki " are you serious?"

"Isn't obvious?" said Hiro before taking a sip from his juice can

"Ok than, smart ass than who is it?" asked Kyo loudly

"Kyo, you really are an idiot." said Haru putting on his sunglasses

Tohru looked at the girl, the girl had slightly pale skin and was wearing a light blue two-piece bikini but she had a long skirt around her waist. Tohru couldn't really see her hair or face, because she had on a hat and sunglasses.

"I AM NOT AN ID-" Kyo got cut off because the stepped forward and kissed Kyo on the cheek but when she did her hat fell off revealing her short white and black hair. Kyo looked at the girl and the girl smiled. "L-Lira?"

"I missed you too, Kyo." Said Lira taking off her sunglasses.

"Lira! Lira!" said Momiji jumping on her and knocking her on to one of the beach towels "you cut off all off your beautiful hair!"

"Not all of it, it's still shoulder length…" she said ruffling his hair "besides all that hair gets in the way."

"Oh, Lira I wish you hadn't done that!" Tohru said looking at her " I always loved how your hair was so long."

"Any longer and she would have been that one fairy tale character." Said Hiro

Lira turned to Hiro and grinned and Hiro face dropped.

"Y-You stay away from me!" Hiro said getting up

"Oh Hiro-chan!" said Lira getting up and Hiro broke off into run and Lira ran off after him

"Um what they…"

"Oh, that's nothing Tohru." Said Shigure "Lira likes making Hiro turn into his zodiac form she thinks he's cute when he turns into that."

"Her record is 1 minute and 30 seconds." Said Haru pulling out a timer "20 seconds…30 seconds…"

"Get him Lira!" shouted Momiji and they saw Lira tackle Hiro

"New Record, 54 seconds." Said Haru as they heard and explosion

Lira walked back with a sheep in her arms and she was grinning form ear to ear

"Now that, that's over lets go swimming!" Yelled Momiji

"I will but I would like a tan first." Said Lira sitting next to Haru

"Okay, come on Tohru!" yelled Momiji going in the water with Kisa

"Alright I'm coming!" said Tohru following them

"Aren't you going to go with them Kyo?" Lira asked him

"No I don't like the water…" he said not looking at her "…Is it really over?"

"Yeah…I can't…continue…the relationship between us…" said Lira letting go of Hiro "it hurts to much."

Kyo sat next to Lira and took her hand in his

"Why didn't you tell me…that you…"

"Knew? I couldn't bring myself to do it…but I think it's better this way…" she said holding his hand "because you know I'll always love you."

"I know…" Kyo said before kissing her

"_When he kissed me, I felt relieved…knowing we could move on…together…as friends and with friends like these…I won't be so scared. I am truly blessed."_


	28. Chapter 28 Differnt Paths

"Akito-san…is_ here_?" asked Tohru, Shigure when he told her and Kyo the news

"Yup, he just arrived." Said Shigure as Lira came into the room with Momiji, Kisa, and Hiro

"Is he staying here?" asked Momiji groggily

"Of course not." Said Shigure "He's staying in the Hanare but we still need to go say hello."

"Of course," said Lira "Should we change clothes?"

"No, your fine the way you are," Said Shigure

"_Good…"_ Lira thought _"but it's a shame I was having so much fun…with everyone…"_

"Lira, let's go." Said Haru

"Coming!" said Lira but she looked at Kyo "Take care of her won't you?"

"Take care of yourself." Said Kyo "I can't be there to protect you."

"I know, but you don't need to worry Kyo, i'm not your responsibility anymore" Lira said smiling at him and Kyo's eyes widened

Lira left the house and caught up to Haru and Momiji.

"But…I do hope we get back soon…" said Momiji "Do you want to get back Lira-san?"

"Yes, but it puzzles me that Akito would just show up out of the blue." Lira felt someone put a hand on her head "Haru?"

"You know before we left for summer vacation. She wanted me to tell you something." Said Haru looking at Lira "She wanted me to tell you because she said she sensed negative waves but she also said they were so quiet and so empty it was as if…your soul is empty with nothing but despair…" He smiled softly at her and said "But what she wanted me to tell you was 'I felt something similar to that and whenever I feel that way…I think of what Kyoko said."

"Kyoko?" Lira repeated

"Tohru's mother." Said Haru softly "Human beings, can't help but want other people. Probably…probably, no matter how miserable their situation…or how much their family all anyone really wants loves them is to be accepted by others. I'm sure of it." They entered the Hanare and took a seat on the floor of living room and Haru continued, "And…All that parents want is for their children to be happy. That's really all that matters. So someday when you are older even if you start to take different paths then your friends you'll never have to feel…lonely or unloved…because these are the kind of bonds…that never go away."

Lira was lost for words and a smile broke on her face.

"That Kyoko…really knew what she was talking about…" Haru said, "I wish I could've met her."

"Yes, so do I…" say Lira trying to stop smiling "I better stop before Akito comes in."

Ten minutes later Akito came in and talked to all of them telling them that over their time there they would have to come over and visit him. After that everyone went back to the house to find Tohru gone but she soon came in later with Yuki.


	29. Chapter 29 Stars

"Kureno! Hatori! Look a shooting star!" said Lira pointing up at the sky

"Lira what do you know about shooting stars?" asked Hatori ruffling her hair "Your only twelve."

"Ayame-nii told me about it." said Lira smiling "I think when I get older I want to design clothes like Ayame-nii."

"Just don't make the same clothes as he does." Said Hatori and they all heard the phone ring on the inside "Kureno can you watch Lira for me, while I get that."

"Sure," Hatori left and Lira took Hatori's seat next to Kureno "You didn't learn that from Ayame-san did you?"

"Oh, you figured it out, Kureno-chan?" asked Lira smiling at him "No, Ayame-nii didn't tell me that it was Kanna-chan. I guess I just didn't want to bring up memories for Hatori…"

"_I never understood her."_

"Ah! Look Kureno-chan another shooting star!" exclaimed Lira pointing up "Make a wish!"

"_I probably never could understand her."_

Lira closed her eyes and made a wish but then Lira felt someone touch the side of her face and kiss the side of her cheek.

"Huh?" she opened her eyes to see Kureno with a small smile on his face "Kureno-chan…"

"_It might seem sick, but at the moment I was in love with Lira and sometimes when I see her close her eyes and wish like that…I believe I still am."_

* * *

"Lira don't be so mean!" said Akito attempting to kiss her and Lira looked the other way making him kiss her cheek "Playing hard to get I see."

"I'm not in the mood…" she muttered

"But I thought you liked our games?" said Akito getting on top of her as he laid on the ground

"…Shut up, Akito." Said Lira looking at him

"Just admit it Lira, like me taking advantage of you." said Akito his lips getting close to hers

"Akito…please" Lira whispered closing her eyes.

"Akito," said Kureno opening the door "I'm sorry to…oh…"

Kureno caught sight of Akito on top of Lira and he felt his heart being crushed, it wasn't the face that Akito had Lira it was the fact Lira looked so helpless and he couldn't help her. Lira opened her eyes and looked at Akito then Kureno and Kureno felt his heart squirm.

"Well, Kureno?" asked Akito angrily "What is it? I was having fun with my favorite girl."

"There's a phone call for you…from the main house." Said Kureno looking away from Lira

"Well tell them to call back later." Said Akito looking back at Lira hungrily "Lira and I have a lot of catching up to do."

"They say it's urgent." Kureno said a little to quickly

Akito sighed but before getting up he kissed Lira, at first Lira sounded shocked but then relaxed and Kureno saw her slender arms go around Akito's body.

"A-Akito…the main house…" Kureno said through gritted teeth

Akito separated from Lira and licked his lips than kissed Lira on the forehead and got up.

"As usual…you taste wonderful Lira." Said Akito leaving the room "Maybe someday I'll make you my wife."

"If that day ever comes," said Lira sitting up "I hope to set you free Akito."

"You say that as if he is trapped." Said Kureno

"He is…you guys just don't realize it yet…all of us are trapped but it takes…someone…like Miss Honda…to set us all free." Said Lira looking at him smiling "It's been so long Kureno…sorry about the show."

"It's fine." Said Kureno turning to leave

"Wait, don't leave so soon." Said Lira getting up "We haven't seen each other in ages. We should catch up before Akito comes looking for me."

"Why?" asked Kureno looking at her

"Because…well this might sound dumb…but I've missed you Kureno." Said Lira flushing a little

_"When she said that…I felt my heart be lifted and picked up piece by piece…"_

"Okay lets go for a walk, then." Said Kureno leading her to the patio

_"But as she picked up the pieces of my heart, there was someone's picking them up with her. I believe it was Arisa…and as I walked with Lira and she smiled and laughed…I wanted to watch her forever…like Arisa."_

"Wow, time sure does fly." Said Kureno looking at the night sky

"But isn't it beautiful out here?" asked Lira smiling at Kureno "Kureno maybe we'll be able to see a shooting star!"

"A shooting star?" Kureno repeated

"Yes, remember that night on the porch?" asked Lira

"You…remembered?" asked Kureno taking a step closer to her

"Of course I do." she said smiling "do you want to know what I wished for?"

"World Peace?" asked Kureno

"Nope! I wished for you to find someone who's very special to you!" said Lira "that way I could really see you smile."

"_I could never understand her," _thought Kureno taking Lira into his arms and holding her _"she thinks of nothing but other people, never of herself._"

"Kureno?" said Lira "What's wrong?"

"She even gave up Kyo, her first love so that he could be truly happy." Thought Kureno as he held Lira and a tear fell down his face "but yet she smiles…and it's not fake at all…its real…like Arisa's."

"Kureno? Please say something!" said Lira

"I'm alright…just let me hold you for a while." Whispered Kureno "I love you Lira…thank you…"

"Huh?"

"Kureno! Lira!" yelled Akito and Kureno slowly let go Lira as Akito walked towards them "don't tell me your in love with Kureno now Lira."

"Well I do love Kureno but I'm not in love with him…but I am in love with you Akito." Said Lira before kissing him on the cheek

"Hmm there's a good girl." said Akito kissing Lira on the forehead "Kureno, go into the house, Lira and I are taking a walk."

"Of course." Said Kureno and left to the house but before going inside he saw a shooting star and he closed his eyes and made a wish.

_"I wish that Lira lives a happy life."_


	30. Chapter 30 Home

"She's been going to the main house ever since we got back from that stupid trip!" Yelled Kyo at everyone as they sat in the living room. "Why all the sudden does Lira want to hang out over there so much?"

"To be with Akito." Said Shigure looking at the newspaper "Why else would she go there?"

"Are they together now?" asked Tohru folding clothes "They have been spending a lot of time together."

"No I don't think so…at least not yet." Said Shigure and he looked up from his paper and looked at Yuki who was looking out the window "Something wrong Yuki?"

"Just wondering…if Lira will ever really find her home…in someone." Said Yuki quietly "I thought she found it but it looks like the home didn't want her."

"What the hell is that spouse to mean?" asked Kyo tapping his foot in anger

"Figure it out, you stupid cat." Said Yuki "Everyone has a home you just have to find it but once you do it's very rare that your home will disappear."

"You're not making any sense!" yelled Kyo

"Kyo," said a soft voice "What are you yelling about now?"

Kyo looked to see Lira standing in the doorway. Her hair up in pigtails and she was wearing a skirt that went to her knees and a white t-shirt that was decorated with the planets. She smiled at him and he turned away.

"Fine if you're going to be like that I'm going to go upstairs." She said leaving the room

Kyo growled then screamed in frustration as Lira closed the door to her room and he punched the ground. He got to his feet and went after her and banged on the door.

**"LIRA OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR BEFORE I BREAK IT DOWN!"** he yelled banging on it harder, she opened the door and Kyo hit square in the face. Lira staggered back and fell on her bed holding her nose. "Oh my god! Lira! Are you all right? I'm so sorry! Hey-

"I'm sorry too…" she whispered sitting up and Kyo looked at her confused and she rubbed her nose "I'm sorry that I lied…I don't love anyone but you…that's why I was going to Akito's so much to settle things between him and I."

Kyo placed a hand on her head and she looked up at him and he smiled a little "I'm sorry too…"

Lira jumped up and wrapped her arms around him and he held her close "I'm so sorry…I was your home…and the thought of not being able to come home…" Kyo thought to himself and kissed the top of her head "it must've been terrifying…I love Tohru…but Lira…I love you so much more. You are my strength, my weakness you see right through me and you do things that make me happy without even realizing it."

"Kyo…do you think maybe one day you'll love me again?" Lira asked resting her head on his chest

"Yes…" he whispered running his hand through her hair "One day you'll be my one and only…"

* * *

Sorry it took me so long you guys! I've been busy with school and other things, I hope you liked it even though it was short 


End file.
